The One Who Slays Gods
by MoshiAngel
Summary: Even now, no one truly knows how one learns God Slaying magic, the magic with the power to kill even the gods. Do the gods teach them? Do Gods even exist? No one knows. On a mission with Team Natsu, Lucy got separated from them. With everyone thinking that she's dead, she came back after a year, as the Ice God Slayer. NaLu/ GraLu/ GruVia. Probably Rated M on future chapters.
1. The A-class ten-year long mission

A/N: Hi there Fairy Tail fans! Hihi I hope you guys will lliiiiikeee thishh~ As I always do, this first chapter is just an introduction, I'll post the next ones longer if you guys like this. Give it a chance, yeah?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Finally, after a tiring job, Lucy Heartfilia is going home. She's going to take a nice warm bath to sooth her aching muscles. Then she's going to have some tea and write her novel before going to sleep. Ahh. She already feels relaxed just thinking about it.

"Yo, Lucy!"

"You're here again!"

Yes. Even if it always happens, Lucy still gets so mad and shocked everytime a certain fire-breathing mage appears in her home at random times. He even gets to her home before she even gets near it! There goes her warm bath..

"Why are you here again? We just got back from a job! Leet meeee reest!~" She whined as fatigue is taking a toll on her.

"Pft. She's producing sweat through her eyes." Happy purred mockingly.

"It's tears!"

Seriously can't these two leave her for awhile? She just wanted to rest! Natsu laughed at his cat.

"Anyway Luce, let's do this job!" Natsu shoved a paper in front of Lucy's face. Lucy scanned the mission request. Finding it old and worn.

"Stop the winter at Horgo town?" She looks at Natsu and found him grinning.

"Yep. It's a ten-year quest!" Natsu yelled while breathing flames.

"What?! No, no! I am not unofficially going with you on an S-class mission again!" She waved her hands before crossing them.

"It's not an S-class."

"Hmph. Yeah. An SS-class."

"Nope. It is called a ten-year quest because no one had ever done or finished it yet in ten-years. But it proves not to be dangerous enough to be classified as an S-class. Call it an A-class ten-year mission!"

"Aye!" Happy agreed, raising his paw up.

On the other hand, Lucy stood there unresponsive for a moment. An A-class quest that hasn't been completed for a decade? Is that believable? More importantly, is there such a thing as an A-class ten-year quest? An S-class mission is one thing, then above that are the SS-class ones. The ten-year missions are even above that! Just how difficult is that request?

"Now she's producing juicee~ Pft!"

"Waaah, it's sweat Happy!" Lucy whined, crying animatedly as she thought of the possible dangers about to come.

"You worry too much, Lushyy~" Happy took the mission request and pointed at the upper right corner. "See? There's no S-class stamp." He then pointed to the lower right corner. "And here is Mira's signature! We were approved to do this." Happy cheered, waving his tail back and forth.

Lucy sighed. Well, it is indeed not an S-class, so they could do it then. With much chagrin, she said the word, "Fine."

"Yayy!" Happy cheered.

"Yosh! I'm all fired up!" Natsu held a fist in front of him, his body setting on fire.

"But! We're NOT leaving today! We just got back from another job with Erza and Gray and I want to rest. We can do that one the day after tomorrow."

It's clear as day that it disappointed the two but they agreed anyway, after arguing to lessing the rest day to just one. After so much quarrel, they both agreed on one and a half day of rest. And that is how they agreed to that mission. A ten-year span mission posted on the first floor request board, with Natsu and Happy barely convincing Nab to let them have it, not like he'll actually do it, everyone knows he just likes standing there to contemplate for years whether he's going on a job or not.

Little did they know that this mission will change some things for good.

* * *

A/N: Aw is it too short? Gomen gomen, but I hope you guys still like it. Expect a strong Lucy here. Oh, and expect a *cough* Magicgames *cough* but on a different level. Also romaaaaanceee of course, it's where I excel, or so I hope. Okay thanks for reading and reviewing (?) !


	2. The day we saw God

A/N: I decided to upload this already! Made me write faster when I saw some reviews and follows on that short intro. Thank you! I hope you all will give this a chance. This chapter needs to be done, I don't feel like just writing, "And they rode the train and arrived at Horgo town." I dun like that! So here it is! A 3k+ chapter, mostly without real action yet. Don't worry though for you'll all get lots of those in later chapters.

Also, tell me what you think about Gemini's part. If you guys want I might post the story about that. Probably chapter 2.5 or something. You know, like how the manga inserts filler chapters in the middle of action stuff just to lighten things up. I might do that in this story if you like!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

**2: The Day We Saw God**

_**"This never ending winter started more than a decade ago. We already lost more than half of our population. We can't grow crops and almost all animals die. Only a few are remaining here." He coughed once more. "This must be the curse of the gods."**_

* * *

And the day finally came. The day of their mission!

"Good morning Mira!" Lucy sat on a bar stool in front of the S-class mage.

"Oh, good morning Lucy!" Said Mirajane as she continued to endlessly dry the mugs in her bar.

"Can I have a drink please?"

"Sure! Is pineapple fine?"

"It's perfect." Lucy smiled and Mira went to get her drink. She returned with a glass and set it down in front of her. Lucy thanked her.

"So you and Natsu are going to go do that mission, right?"

Lucy looked up and saw the bartender smiling. So it was indeed approved. "Yep. We leave later at noon."

"Natsu was really excited about that mission. He got really excited when he saw me bring that one down from the S-class board." Mirajane giggled. "He was so cute."

Lucy paled a bit. "S.. S-class?"

"Oh, don't worry. Master thought it could be posted down here." The white haired mage assured but Lucy isn't all that sure about this anymore.

* * *

"Why is the train late, ice princess?"

"How should I know, flame brain?"

Lucy sighed as she watched the two press their foreheads together in an intimat-.. no, scratch that. Intimidating manner.

"Why are your eyes all droopy, huh?"

"Why? You're jealous, flame-breath?"

Lucy sighed once again, staying as far as possible from this two idiots who are getting a decent amount of attention already. She was starting to doubt her decision of asking Gray along. Then again, this always happen. Yes, she asked the whole Team Natsu to come after hearing about the request from Mira.

"Are you two fighting?" A dark voice accompanied with a dark look appeared from behind Natsu and Gray.

"HIIEE! E-Erza!" The two automatically had their arm around each other.

"O-Of course not! Best friends don't fight! Right, Natsu?" Gray nudged him.

"Ayee!" Happy-Natsu replied.

Erza smiled strictly. Seriously how does someone can smile and still look strict?

"Good. I don't want to see you two fighting, got it?"

"Aye!" Both boys raised a hand up. The train whistled and soon halted in front of them. Natsu looked at it and began to look sick.

"Blegh.." His cheeks puffed and he had that look already.

"Don't get sick before you get in!" Lucy scolded in unbelief at her friend. Happy laughed and assisted Natsu to their cart.

"Happy, where is the request?" Erza asked after _putting Natsu to sleep._ Happy pulled at his little green pack and searched in it. Lucy sweat dropped at how long the exceed is taking to find something in a small pack. Just how many things could fit there?

"Here." Happy handed the wrinkled paper to Erza.

"Stop the winter at Horgo town. Winter?" Erza hummed in thought.

"What? How are we supposed to stop winter? It's not possible to change the weather!" Gray began removing his clothes, probably at the thought of winter.

"Don't strip here!" Lucy scolded, feeling embarassed that he's stripping beside her.

Gray looked down at himself, finding his shirt gone. "Oh, shit! When did this happen?" He began searching for his clothes.

"In any case, Gray is right. We couldn't possibly interfere with the seasons. And this might be the reason why no one had been able to finish it yet." Erza handed the paper back to Happy.

"Uhm, I agree. But I also thought that some kind of magic might be causing this." Lucy said, catching Erza's attention.

"What do you mean?" She fixed a look at Lucy.

'Uwaah.. Please don't look at me like that..'

"Ahaha.. Well, Gray can use ice magic right? And Eve can use snow magic."

"Eve?" An image of the sweet blond mage from Blue Pegasus flashed through her mind.

Lucy nodded, knowing Erza is catching on. "So it isn't impossible that the 'winter' is caused by some mage or spell. Defeating the mage, if there is, might be the key to completing this mission."

"That.. was some good thinking, Lucy. I'm so proud of you." Erze smiled proudly.

"Nice thinking Lucy. I didn't know you could do that." Happy praised (?) her.

"What do you mean by that?!" Lucy stretched the cat's cheeks.

Gray finally found his shirt and coat under their seats and put them on. The trip was long and they soon fell asleep. They arrived at the station nearest Horgo late in the afternoon but the trip is still a bit long. They began hiking for an hour more before the sun had completely set, yet they continued hiking for three more hours, using Natsu as a human torch and heater. The trip didn't go quiet of course, with Natsu and Gray's bickering, Erza's lecturing, and Lucy's complaining. Lucy had called for her spirit, Horologium, when her legs were reaching their limit.

"Let's camp here." Erza stopped suddenly at a little clearing. "Natsu, come hunt with me. Lucy, look for firewoods. Gray, set up the whole camp and guard our luggage."

"Yosh! I'm hungrryyyy!" Natsu ran off to the woods with Happy tailing him. Erza sighed and followed, motioning Lucy to follow too for the firewoods. Lucy got out of Horologium and followed, stopping just at the opening of the forest and deciding to gather the little sticks there while Erza went on to hunt. She came back to the camp shortly after, only to find it set nicely. She got to hand it to Gray when it comes to setting camps up. She went to the center and set down the firewoods there while Gray continued to fix some stuff up.

"Open the gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" The bells chimed and the gate to the celestial spirit world opened to reveal the shackled maiden, Virgo. The spirit vowed with a hand over her heart.

"You called, Hime?"

Lucy nodded and pointed at the rest of the camp. "Please help Gray make this temporary camp more comfortable and safe."

Virgo nodded and dived in the ground. Gray's shocked gasp was heard soon after, which could be assumed as Virgo startling him for suddenly appearing from underground.

"Okay, now for this campfire." Lucy thought if she had any spirits with fire. "Ah, that's it!" She pulled out a golden key and raised it to the air.

"Open the gate of the twins! Gemini!" The twin spirits appeared before her, automatically combining and transforming to her clone. Yes, she could now easily call two spirits at once without any problem. Maybe even three if she pushed herself further. But that only calls for desperate measures.

"Need anything, owner?"

Lucy pointed to the firewoods arranged in the middle. "I need you to turn into Natsu and set those firewood on fire."

Gemini then turned into Natsu. "Yosh! I'm all fired up!" Gem-Natsu punched his fist together, making Lucy sweat drop at her spirit.

"Hai, hai. Please don't imitate him anymore." She waved her spirit towards the firewoods and they willingly went to it, not before grinning at her in that Natsu manner.

Now, don't ask why Gemini had Natsu's transformation. As known, this spirit can copy anyone they touched, along with their memories and abilities, even behavior. But they have a limit of two stocks of transformation. Meaning if they would have to copy Gray then they would have to erase Lucy or Natsu's data, whoever was copied first. Back to what I was saying, don't ask why Gemini had Natsu. That is a secret and might be told in another story, as Lucy finds it quite embarassing to share.

"Hey, Lucy!" Lucy blinked from her thoughts and saw a grinning Natsu, or Gem-Natsu. "It's done!" He said with fire lingering in his mouth.

"Alright! Good work Gemini! Thanks, you could go back now." Gem-Natsu nodded before poofing out.

"Hey, was that Natsu talking just now? I'm hungry." Gray came out from one of their tents. Two tents were set up. And she could guess that it was both from Erza's mountain of luggage. At the question, Lucy began to pespire and laugh fakely.

"Ahaha! No. It was just me imitating him!" She did an awkward pose of Natsu with her fist. "Kakaka! K-Karyuu no Tekken!"

Gray looked at her like she was crazy. She doesn't sound like that flame-brain at all but seeing as there is no idiot of a dragon slayer here, he dismissed it as his hunger making him hear things.

"Oh, thanks for sending out that maid spirit of yours. She sure helped me arrange all those stuff, specially those luggage of Erza."

Lucy stopped imitating Natsu. "Eh?" Then she remembered. "Ah! Right! It was nothing."

"Foooodd!"

"Aye!"

The celestial and ice mage turned towards the woods, finding Natsu carrying a huge boar on his back while Happy followed with a fish between his paws. Natsu stopped in the middle where the campfire is and set the boar down before breathing flames on it like a maniac.

"NATSU!" A stone.. no. A small BOULDER was sent flying to the back of Natsu's head, sending him down on the ground.

"Natsu!" Happy landed beside his friend worriedly while Lucy and Gray could only gawk at the size of that piece of Earth thrown at him.

Clanking of boots was heard next. "You shouldn't cook it like that! It needs to be cleaned and gutted first." It's Erza with two deers, a rabbit and a human sized fish!

"Ju.. Just how many people do you guys think are gonna eat? That's alot!" Lucy screeched. To her it looks like that could feed probably around 10 or more people! Maybe 20 if they eat just as much as she does!

"Y-Yeah. I think one deer or boar is enough." Gray agreed. He doesn't eat a few amount but he doesn't think that they should eat that much.

"Hm." Erza hummed proudly. "It seems like I got lucky tonight with my hunting. We shall have a feast tonight then."

"There's no way we could eat all that!"

"Gaaaaahhh! Why did you hit me, Erza?!" Natsu suddenly jumped up, lighting himself on fire. "You want to fight? Come on-!" And he's down again when Erza used the HUGE boar she's carrying as a weapon.

"I'm sorry Natsu. I just don't want you to get sick. We should eat healthily." Erza said with a determined and worried face as she stomped on Natsu's face.

"S-She's saying that while stepping on his face!" Lucy pointed accusingly, looking at Gray, who just looks pale and scared of Erza as usual.

And in the end the all cleaned and gutted the animals, while Natsu is still out cold on the ground where Erza left him. Not even Happy wanted to come near him in fear of receiving the same treatment, so he just happily cleaned his tasty fish. Seeing as they couldn't eat all of it, Erza requipped and sliced the different meat in clean cuts, so that they could pack it with them for tomorrow's food, while Gray molded some shaved ice to preserve the food in their containers. Lucy called out Virgo to have those raw meat stocked in the spirit world. They woke Natsu up after the cleaning and let him do the grilling, which he happily did, letting Erza's earlier bullying just pass for now since he was so hungry. They ate happily after that.

"Tomorrow we'll hike early in the morning." Erza commanded with a smile to which they halheartedly agreed.

"Alright, let's rest now." Erza stood up and headed to the left, normal looking tent. Lucy followed after her. The boys then looked at the right, bulky, tent. Just how could a tent look muscular? Gray didn't remember it looking like that when he set it up. Heading towards it, they opemed the tent and gaped.

"Kaa.."

"Wha.. Where are we supposed to sleep there, Gray?!" Natsu asked incredulously as he stared at all the luggages stuffed inside their tent, including the girls' stuff, meaning Erza's too. He looked to his left where Gray was previously standing, finding him gone and already pushing himself through all these suitcases. He turned to his right and found just Happy's outline there.

"I'm going to sleep with Lucy." Happy said flatly and headed to the other tent.

"Whaa-.. Happy!" Natsu whined at his exceed.

"Jus.. Just stop whining already flame brain! He-Help me here!" Gray's struggling voice echoed from inside and Natsu grudgingly dragged himself inside. After much struggling and some fight with the pesky suitcases, they finally managed to push the stuff further and make a_ little _space for the both of them. No one could possibly sleep on that position. Gladly, they passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

The hike the next day started early in the morning. As in early. It's 4 a.m.

"*yawn* I'm still sleepy.. I'm going to go back to sleep, she says." Horologium announced as Lucy pulled her blanket more around her. Beside them is Gray, who have bags under his eyes as he held a couple of ice cubes in his hands to keep him awake, ocassionally rubbing it on his arms, back, and bare chest to soothe his aching muscles. Last night's sleep wasn't really a pleasant one, and he wasn't even sure if that was sleep or he just blacked out. The cramped up space and the bulky suitcases made his mucsles ache and the flame-tard idiot who was snoring flames the whole night made the already hot tent even hotter! Just why was he snoring with flames? The ice mage was literally melting!

On his left is Natsu who was half awake as he dragged himself, beside him is Happy who is flying in a wobbly pattern before he just landed on Natsu's head and decided to nap there. Leading the groups of course is Erza who is wide awake. How couldn't she? She was the one who woke them all up! After an hour they finally got rid of the sleepiness and was able to hike faster. Horologium had long since poofed out. After another hour or walking the temperature started lowering considerably.

"We're getting near, aren't we?" Gray asked, or more like stated, as he began unbuckling his belt.

"Gray, don't strip." Lucy reminded.

"Oh, shit!"

They reached the horizon and a town came to view. Down from where they are, a small town is covered with snow, it seems like a storm is brewing too. From where they are they could already feel the chilling wind.

"That's it. Let's hurry." Erza descended down, and since it was a bit steep, they reached the town in no time. There is a low and poorly made gate that blocks travellers from entering. There is a sign at the entrance, frozen and barely readable, and it read 'Horgo town'.

"Who are you?" A deep voice asked. They all looked to a small peep hole and saw a pair of eyes there.

"We're mages from Fairy Tail. We're here for the request." Erza held up the wrinkled request. A small pause followed before the man spoke again.

"Insignia?"

Erza raised her left arm. Natsu flexed his right arm. Lucy raised her right hand. Gray punched his right chest. Happy showed them his back.

The man hummed and opened the gate.

"Welcome fairy tail mages." The man greeted with a smile, wearing a thick fur coat, a worn scarf and holding a spear.

"Please, follow me." He began walking inside the town. "The mayor is the one who sent the request. He's been sick for awhile now." He paused then turned to them. "I hope you fairy tail mages will be able to stop this winter now."

"Of course." Natsu lit his fist. "We're fairy tail after all!" The rest of Team Natsu smiled and agreed.

The man stared in awe at his hand. "Wow. Fire." He smiled. "I hope that could melt this storm. I really hope it will." He turned again and led them to a white house, or atleast that's how it looks like. Everything here looks white with snow already. The man knocked on the door.

"Mayor, there are mages from fairy tail here."

A short pause then a cough was heard. "Come in."

They came in and saw the old man on his bed, looking pale and weak under his thick coat. "*cough* So fairy tail came. Just to tell you, mages from Mermaid Heels had came here a week ago and they had not returned. Are you still willing to do this?"

They nodded. The old man sighed and took a deep breath. "This never ending winter started more than a decade ago. We already lost more than half of our population. We can't grow crops and almost all animals die. Only a few are remaining here." He coughed once more. "This must be the curse of the gods."

"Curse of the gods?"

"It is the only thing we could think of. There was a time when a group of our men went to hike on the mountains behind this town. The wind got stronger and stronger but they continued, for if they bring back no food, their children will die."

"What happened to them then? Did they return?" Erza pressed on. The mayor continued.

"Just.. two of them. The other one died after a day. I am the only one who survived after." A string of wild coughs erupted in his throat. It sounded bad and the gate man earlier began patting and rubbing his back. On the other hand the team don't look happy at all. This town is near to getting wiped out. Whatever is causing this, it had to be stopped.

Mayor calmed down after awhile, taking deep wheezing breaths. "We.. We saw God.. Up there in the mountains."

That caught everyone's attention. "WHAT?!"

"God?"

"How do you know?"

"Tell us what happened!"

He sighed once more. "Deep in the forest, where the large lake is frozen and even time seems to be still, there was a large cave. The storm and all of this winter is coming out from that cave. Inside, we saw a stunningly beautiful of a woman that she could not be less than of a god. She has a throne made of ice and a flowing coat made from the most elegant of silk. She has eight wings. A big and wide pair at her back, another pair at the sides of her icy blue eyes, one on each of her hands and one on each of her feet."

Gray frowned a bit. "How do you know that she is really a god?"

"The moment we saw her, my troop began dying, their life was sucked away the moment we looked into her glowing eyes. The reason why me and old Henry escaped death must probably be because we are mages. Not exceptional but still mages. You won't miss her location. You will feel the presence of a heavenly being the closer you get. Only death awaits the impure."

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think and also about that Gem-Natsu part. Thanks for reading!


	3. You can't win against a God

A/N: I updated fast, wow. Haha I seldom do this so it's an achievement. Thanks for all those people who reviewed, followed, and put this story in their favorites. It warms my heart.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

_**Chapter 3: You can't win against a God..**_

_**"Sh-She's the god.. owner.. Run.." The spirits said as they vanished. **_

* * *

"What?" Lucy widened her eyes as the mayor said the last part, her hand going up to cover her gaping mouth. Not because of the impure part of course, but the death part. "S-So are we going to have to kill a god for this mission?"

The mayor sighed. "It seems to be the only way."

"Why don't you and the whole town just move out of this place?" Erza asked sternly.

"We tried. But we only ended up on the same place."

"Just like those people from Galuna island." Gray said. He looked at Erza. "Do you think it's because of the same reason?"

"No. I don't think so. Those from Galuna island are demons so they can't get close to the holy temple and ended up back in town. But this is different," Erza's face turned grim and dark."These people can't seem to get away from this god."

Silence followed as everyone went deep in their own thoughts. This mission proved to be more dangerous as everyone thought. Slaying a god is impossible. It seems that the mayor purposely did not include all these recent information when he posted this request on guilds.

"It doesn't matter." Natsu suddenly said with an unreadable expression.

"Natsu.." Happy called to his dragon slayer friend worriedly.

"We just have to find out once we get there." A smile formed on his face, which brought the much needed hope to the heart of the mayor. " We're gonna do it. You'll see the sun soon enough, old man." He gave a thumbs up and for the first time since they got there, the mayor smiled, full of hope and sincerity.

"Thank you, fairy tail mages."

"Save the thanks for later when we finish the job." Erza said with a strict smile, hands on her hips.

"You guys better be ready for summer once we're done." Gray smirked.

"We'll do our best! Trust us on this!" Lucy winked and gave a thumbs up as well.

"Then I'll be counting on you."

* * *

"Waaah I can't walk anymore!" Lucy whined as the team, led by Mark, the gate man, hiked on the snowy mountains again. The snow is dramatically colder here, accompanied with the freezing wind and the ten-inches deep snow, this is hell for her.

"You sure do give up fast after you said something cool earlier." Happy giggled from inside Lucy's jacket.

"Don't say that when you're not even walking!" She flicked the exceed's head before shivering when a gust of wind swept by her.

"Why don't you just call the clock guy again.." Natsu said, not even looking at her.

"I c-can't.. I-I called him lots of t-times lately alreadyy.." The blonde is now shivering pretty noticeably, the thick fur coat that they got from town isn't really helping anymore as it itself is already crisp cold.

Natsu turned around to her this time after hearing the way she talks, and since Lucy had been walking slow and behind all of them, he let the others pass until she reached him. He saw Happy inside her jacket, probably seeking warmth as well. "But I don't feel cold at all."

Lucy tried to glare at him and look angry even though she's visibly shivering, which completely nullifies her attempt to scare the dragon slayer. "Y-You don't c-c-count at all! Y-You're a walk-k-king heater!"

"But Gray doesn't even have a shirt on. And even Erza seems fine. You must have low blood pressure or something." Natsu teased.

"Sh-Shut up!"

Natsu laughed and removed his scarf, startling Lucy when he wrapped it around her neck. It's warm. Almost like him. And it smells musky, and soooo Natsu-like. She suddenly felt warm inside and around her face. Wow. This scarf work wonders. She tried not to breathe so much though for it feels weird, it feels like sniffing Natsu himself. She felt even warmer now. This feels good.

"Now come on! We gotta catch up with them! Haaaaa! I can't let Gray and Erza beat that guy up themselves!" Natsu pulled her with him and Lucy appreciated the inhumane heat his hand has as it was seeping through the fabric of her gloves. Natsu started off running but noticed that Lucy is stumbling in the thick snow behind him. Scoffing at the thought of Gray or Erza leaving nothing for him to punch, he slowed down to a pace the blonde could catch up. Damn. He really needed to have her check that blood of hers next time. She's so easy to get cold.

"This is as far as I could lead you." Mark said as the pair just caught up, stopping suddenly. "I can't go any further. It's dangerous for people without magic.."

They noticed him tense and clench his fists. "It's okay. You've helped us more than enough." Erza smiled at him, making him look at her with a shocked face.

"Yeah. We could manage from here. You better get back to town." Gray assured, looking rather comfortable in this snow storm.

"Thanks for leading us here." Natsu smiled at him. The man looked down, slightly shaking.

"Please.." He looked up, his eyes trembling. "Just don't die."

Everyone smiled and nodded. "We won't."

That seemed to have assured the man as he nodded with a smile and left. The team is left in the storm.

"So where do we go next?" Gray asked to no one as he looked around, they had continued walking on a straight path to avoid getting lost.

"The mayor said something about a frozen lake and a cave.." Lucy isn't trembling as much now, just a little. Natsu hummed as he looked forward, then he pointed in front of them.

"Could that be it then?" Everyone looked to the direction he was pointing. It is hard to see in this storm so they had to squint their eyes and look carefully, and there it is.

"That's it! Good job, Natsu." Erza praised as they headed to the lake. Natsu laughed proudly, puffing his chest out. They reached the lake and it really is frozen. Time really seemed to be still as the lake is frozen in an unnatural way.

"Wha.. What is this.." Lucy mumbled as they observed the lake. The lake isn't smoothly frozen, it still had light waves on it and little splashes from fishes that all froze in time. A tail of a fish is a bit visible from their position too, like it just jumped before everything suddenly froze. Looking around, they saw the trees bent a bit to one side, like there was a strong wind then they suddenly froze.

"This is.."

"Just how could this be? Everything seemed to have froze instantly within a second. What kind of ice magic is this!?" Gray asked incredulously.

"It's the magic of a god." A voice said. Everyone went on alert, Natsu let go of Lucy's hand as well.

"Who's there?" Erza asked, requipping with a pair of long swords.

"Show yourself, bastard!" Natsu lit his fists on fire and everyone got ready to fight. Lucy unconsciously touched her keys, Gray positioned his hands in preparation, and Happy flew out of Lucy's jacket. A shadow appeared from and thick winds of snow. It slowly came closer as they heard it walk on the iced lake. The image of a white haired girl in a long blue robe appeared. Her fine light blue scarf that rested around her arms and around her back is floating calmly.

"I am the guardian of the goddess of ice, Yumimura. I'm sorry but I must ask you to leave now." The woman said.

"I didn't think a god would cower and meet their guests like this." Erza asked suspiciously.

"My lord have no need to taint her hands on you."

"I DON'T CARE!" Natsu charged and he was suddenly in front of the woman with his fire fist. "Stop causing all this winter shit!" He punched at her, only for his fist to stop moving midway. He looked from her face to his hand.

"That can't be.." His fist up to his arm is now completely frozen, even his fire is frozen.

"The God's ice can freeze everything, dragon slayer." Yumimura squinted her eyes at him and he was sent flying away by the sheer force of an icy wind. "I am blessed by my lord to use this power to make you all leave."

"NATSU!" Erza requipped into her new armor, Ice Empress armor, as she ran to catch Natsu. She caught him and single-handedly threw him to the side, where Happy caught him, as she continued charging to Yumimura.

The guardian stared at her in amazement as she easily ran towards her despite the wind that sent Natsu flying. "My ice wind.."

Erza swung her blue crystal spear at her. Yumimura didn't dodge, and instead, raised a hand up to catch the blade of the weapon, causing Erza to flinch.

"Humans don't learn, do they?" The blade froze from the tip and crawled to the handle and up to where Erza is holding it. Remembering what happened to Natsu earlier, she jumped back before it froze her. The spear crumbled to nothing just like that.

"No way.." Lucy said as she saw Erza's new weapon, which is supposed to be ice resistant, crumble into nothing.

"Erza!" Gray came charging and Erza jumped away. "Ice make: WARSHIP!"

An enormous sized ice in the shape of a warship appeared above Yumimura, it shot from its dozens of canons before it came smashing itself down on her. The impact sent them all flying away. The snow cleared after awhile, revealing Yumimura unschated.

"How.. I'm sure she got hit." Happy shakily said as Natsu growled, his right arm completely useless as he cannot seem to melt this ice.

"You can't hit me with my own element. You can't win." She let out another barrage of winds, making them stumble over.

"Karyuu no," Yumimura turned to Natsu as his cheeks and chest puffed out. "HOUKOU!" Natsu roared and his breath had hit Yumimura. His face brightened as the guardian got burned. ((Roar of the fire dragon))

"Did Natsu did it?" Gray asked in hopes that was completely shattered when Natsu's flames started freezing.. until it shattered to glitters of ice.

"I though I made it clear that the dragon slayer cannot defeat me.." The storm wind slashed on them again, hitting them like whips that bruise their flesh.

"Agh! Not yet!" Lucy greeted her teeth, her hood falling over. She had thought of a plan but she needed to be close to her. Or something fast. She thought of her fastest spirit. Lucy pulled out a key. "Open the gate of the archer! Saggitarius!"

"At your service, moshi moshi!" Saggitarius appeared and saluted. Lucy struggled to find the other key she needed through the gusts of wind. When she found it she handed it to Sagittarius.

"I need you to fire these key to her!" The archer spirit nodded and attached the key to his arrow. He aimed and fired, successfully hitting her in the left chest, startling her and stopping the windy attacks. She looked at the arrow in her chest with wide eyes.

"Wh-What's this?"

"Open!" Lucy's voice echoed from afar, catching everyone's attention. "The gate of the twins! Gemini!"

The key glowed and with a flash, the twin spirits appeared in front of the guardian's face. "Take her, GEMINI!"

The twins hummed before they touched her and glowed, only to yell in pain shortly after as they got electrecuted. "No! Gemini!" Lucy yelled as her spirits started fading away.

"Sh-She's the god.. owner.. Run.." The spirits said as they vanished. Everyone stared at where Gemini vanished back to the spirit world, their words echoing. Erza gritted her teeth as she look at the woman in front of them, who had her head down.

"You.." She said then shot her head up. "DISAPPEAR!" She breathed in, the same way that Natsu did. "Korijin no," She leaned forward and covered the sides of her mouth. "Dogo!" ((Ice god's bellow!))

A tornado of icy wind accompanied with sharp ice shards that are about a meter long, came rushing from her mouth and went straight to them. Erza quickly requipped to Great Adamantine armor, the defense armor that's thrice as powerful as her original Adamantine, the one that stopped an attack from Jupiter, as she shields them from the attack. The ground around her cracked and dented as the place shook. Trees started falling and the mere force of the wind is so strong that it sent them smashing across trees even with the shield. The ice shards slashed at their skin and flesh in every place imaginable where the shield couldn't reach. Blood scattered everywhere and stained the white snow. They could barely move a limb against the force of the wind. The ground started shaking and cracking and the mountains seem to growl as trees around them are being uprooted one by one by just the wind of the attack.

"DAMN IT!" Natsu roared flames at the barrage of pointed ice but it didn't melt, good thing Great Adamantine covered him.

"Fire can't melt this ice!" Gray yelled through the roaring winds and the rumbling mountains.

"T-This is... a god.." Happy trembled as he stood closer to Natsu, his eyes full of fear and brimming with tears. "We fought against a god.." He shakily covered his ears. "We can't possibly win... T-This is a sin.."

Realization hit everyone. Sure they know what they're fighting but seeing its power and having someone say it makes them realize the danger more clearly. They could easily die. That woman could kill them now if she wants. The seldom fear striked everyone's heart. It showed through their eyes that's now filled with doubts and fear for their own lives. Even Natsu is now trembling, his eyes holding something more terrified than when he went against Gildarts on the exam.

"Leave. Now." The commanding voice echoed everywhere and as if on cue, their shield began cracking as a shard penetrated through it. More followed until it cracked everywhere and crumbled into nothing. The ice attacked Erza next and her strongest defense armor crumbled within seconds.

"Aaaahhh!" Erza screamed as she got slashed and stabbed everywhere.

"Erza!" Natsu caught him and began pulling out the pieces of sharp ice that pierced through Erza's whole body, tears pricked at the corner of his eyes as he look at the situation that they're in. He can't even fight, his magic don't work at all and he can't use any defensive magic. "Don't you die on me.."

"ICE MAKE!" Gray suddenly stepped up immediately after Natsu had caught Erza. "WORLD SHIELD!" An enormous sized shield appeared before them. It is a couple of hundred meters tall and a few kilometers wide. It is 30 meters thick. Gray smirked a bit and panted before collapsing and losing consciousness as he had just spent all of his magical power.

"Gray!" Lucy caught him and checked his pulse. He's alive atleast. They admired the work Gray had done. It is truly a magnificent shield. The ice is so thick that it felt like the safest place in the world, and they wondered when Gray learned such techniques. The bellow of the goddess had long since stopped and these are just little, but still sharp, ice shards. But the ice attacks still continued and within a moment, the shield had its first crack. They all stilled as they saw it. Lucy immediately took out a key.

"Gate of the ram! Aries!" The sheepish spirit appeared.

"Wool bomb!" Thick protective cotton covered the shield from the outside. The blizzard stopped and they looked at the goddess through a little space in between Aries' wool, fearing what she might do next.

"I wanted to keep it easy for you. But you're still not leaving.." The god said with sadness in her eyes. "I'm afraid I will just have to finish you."

It suddenly turned dark and they soon realized that it's a shadow casted over them. They looked up in horror as they saw a HUMONGOUS ice sword that's the size of their new guild. Soon, normal sized weaponries appeared one by one around it, all of them pointed down on them.

"Just die.." The swords glowed and began moving, preparing to crash on them as soon as it finished creating a few more. "Everyone close your eyes!" Erza shot up from Natsu's hold and started glowing in preparation to requip.

"But Erza-!"

"Do it NOW, NATSU!" Natsu flinched and hesitantly closed his eyes with Lucy and Happy, having no choice but trust the S-class mage for now, gritting his teeth as he felt so useless. Never had he felt this useless in his life ever since he had met Igneel. He punched the ground with his iced fist, the ice had crawled to his shoulders now and its preventing him to use his magic. Lucy heard him punch the ground repeatedly. With closed eyes, she shakily reached for him, her hand finding his in a hard and clenched fist. She held his hand with both of hers, rubbing small circles on the back of his hand. He tensed a bit at her touch before suddenly grabbing her and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Y-You.. don't you dare die on me.. Got that? Luce.." Natsu mumbled as he buried his face in her neck, tightening is hold on her like a little child that's afraid of the dark. It's seldom to see Natsu like this, probably the first. Lucy smiled weakly and hugged him back.

"I won't.. We'll live.. And after this, we'll go on a lot more destructive missions than this. Besides I'm still on debt of my last months rent.." Lucy giggled a bit.

"Don't open your eyes until it's over." Erza commanded before looking sharply at the god in front of her. "Now prepare yourself." The god of ice frowned at her. "Goddess Armor!" Erza requipped into something that looks like Adamantine, Purgatory, and Fairy armor combined. The goddess herself blinked in amazement at her. "This is a forbidden armor, forged by the God of Smiths himself. He designed this to be able to withstand even an attack from a god. The master had forbidden me to use this, so only you have seen this armor till now." She held up a black and gold shield bigger than Adamantine and held it up. Two large magic circles appeared and shielded them from the biggest sword that came crashing down first.

"Ah. So you got that from Bermelugia. You must've been the rumored one that he adored." She narrowed her eyes. "Such a lucky girl you are."

Soon the other swords crashed on them, and another magic circle appeared from the top of the huddle of swords, another one on the left and another one on the right. All three glowed before they set an explosion, crumbling the swords into nothing. The power of the explosion is so strong that the mountains roared in pain, and soon an avalanche came crashing towards them. The goddess vanished with the roar of the avalanche and the whole country seem to have shook from the power as thunder came crashing on the surface of the Earthland. The ground had split as the avalanche ate the whole team.

Then everything went black.

* * *

A/N: I'm doing something hard right now. I'm updating stories of different animes! I'm not a genius, gosh what have I put myself into. The feels from Fairy Tail and D. gray-man are different and it breaks my momentum of writing while switching between the two. I might have to abandon one or put it on hiatus but no! I like both of it but.. Aw gawd. But you guys should worry less for if I am putting a pause on one, it might be the other one, although.. It had more reviews.

Also, vote for the pair you'd like! I can't fully decide if we'll have this as NaLu or GraLu, although I am a NaLu fan so this chapter had some of their fluffs. I just like Gray as well and I thought that since Lucy we'll be an Ice god slayer, then their magic will be compatible, hihi. So vote for your pair and help me decide readers.

Leave a review.


	4. I forgot

A/N: I would've updated faster but the internet was down. Anyway, thanks again to those AWESOME people who reviewed, favorited, and followed this humble story! XD Starting next chapter, I'll reply to your reviews here on the story. I really hope that all those people who are following this will review. It makes me happy.

The best reviewer last chapter was **Kamoki-Hygerioshi!** Thanks for supporting this story and for that super awesome review!

At chapter 10, the reviewer who will win the '**Best Reviewer'** award the most shall have the privilege to request a one-shot from the author and I'll just hope that you'll like it. Whatever pairing it is, I'll try my best. And that one-shot might also appear here as a 'point five' chapter, in other words a filler one. By the way guys, the first filler chappy, **Substitute Natsu, **will be posted soon. I'm working on it.

For the mean time, let's all read and enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

_**Chapter 4: I forgot**_

_**Natsu gripped the hair tie in his hand. "This hair tie. It has blood."**_

* * *

It feels cold. Too cold. No. Now she couldn't feel anything. She opened her eyes and saw white. White everywhere. She groaned and tried to stand up, only to groan as pain shot through her skull.

"Oww." She opened her eyes again and this time, slowly tried to get up, finding a bit of resistance as snow covered most of her body. "Where am I?"

She tried to recall what happened, but found that she couldn't. She looked around, there are a lot of snow everywhere. It isn't smooth and even but instead are scattered messily in small bunches. She stood up fully, only to fall down. A flash of light and suddenly there is a man beside her.

"Lucy!" He called and helped her stand. She looked at the man and struggled a bit to remember.

"Loke?" She asked and the man nodded. He carried her in his arms and looked around.

"It seems like that avalanche had split you all up."

"Avalanche?" She tried to remember and saw a flash of a scene. It was the mountain of snow falling over them. Them? Who is 'them'? She tried to remember more. There is another image. An image of a lot of ice. Blood. And the feeling of fear. She also saw a girl with red hair, her back facing her as she talks to someone while she..is being hughed by someone who's crying. Crying? Who..is that. She tried to remember again but instead of images, pain shot through her head again.

"Aah!" She clutched her head tightly and closed her eyes. It's painful. It's so painful.

"Lucy!" Loke set her on his lap and inspected her, finding a lump on her head. "You hit your head." He looked back at her face, only to see her crying. "Lucy! What's wrong? Does it hurt so much?"

She continued crying for awhile, before she met his worried eyes. She remember him somehow. He is Loke. He is a friend. So she thinks she could trust him. "Lucy? Is.. Is that my name?"

Loke widened his eyes at her. "Lucy..you.. Did you.."

"I can't remember anything." She cried again on his chest. Loke simply sat there, trying to absorb everything. He frowned and decided to think about it later. Right now, he needed to take her somewhere safe. He walked aimlessly with his master crying in his arms. After about an hour, she stopped crying and fell asleep, which is good in Loke's opinion. He continued to walk and walk, but there's only snow and more snow. He started to grow desperate.

"Shit." He cursed as he walked faster. He needs to find some shelter for her soon. And that's when he felt it. He felt some form of life somewhere and he rushed to it. He headed northeast and started running. He smiled in relief as he saw a small house of woods. He ran towards it and knocked with his foot.

"Hello! Is there anyone here? I need help!" There was only silence but he knows there's someone there. "Help! Please, there's someone injured here!" Only silence met him again and he thought of breaking the door but just as he was about to do it, it opened up and revealed an old woman.

"What is it?" She asked in a croaky voice. Loke felt a little weird but his master's well-being is the priority here for now.

"I need help. She's injured. Please let us in." He pleaded, his lion pride submitting to his desperation to help Lucy. The old woman stared at the blonde mage, frowning at her. She stepped aside, making Loke smile.

"Come in."

Loke immediately went in, looking for a bed of some sort and placed her there. Aside from the lump on her head, which now started to deflate and bleed out instead, she has multiple cuts over hear body. Being covered in ice seem to have numbed the pain and stopped the bleeding, which is a big relief.

"Can we borrow a first aid kit?" He asked the woman, who snorted but went to a drawer anyway, returning with a small box in hand. "Thanks."

Loke started treating her wounds, cleaning her first with a wet towel before applying some medicine and bandaging her up. Loke sighed in relief after he's done. He looked for the old lady and found her sleeping on a rocking chair.

"Hmm.. Loke?"

He turned to his master and smiled at her, moving her hair out of her face. "How are you feeling?"

Lucy scrunched up her face, like she's in pain. "I'm fine now."

Loke nodded, believing that she's strong enough to handle this. Then something clicked in his mind. "Do you remember me Lucy?"

She looked at him and nodded a little. "I think so. I know I could trust you."

The lion spirit smiled at that. "That's true." He turned around and spotted her keys, which he had placed on a table near her. He took them and held it up in front of her. "How about them?"

She squinted her eyes at the keys. "I.. no.. But they're really familiar."

Loke nodded, he expected as much. "Okay then." He produced a piece of paper and a pen from his suit then proceeded to write something. Lucy sat up and simply watched him. He finished after awhile and handed the paper to her.

She read them. "What is this? They feel familiar."

Loke smiled and pushed the keys in her hand. "When you need someone, you read one of those lines, hold the key that looks similar to the one that I drew beside each line, and a friend will appear to help you."

Lucy smiled in amazement like a little child. "Woaah, really? That's so great!" She started skimming over each line and trying to look for the right key. She looks up at him. "Can I try it?"

Loke nodded. "Of course, Lucy."

She looks so happy and then looked at the paper, looking at the keys and trying to find the one in the drawing. She smiled when she found the one on the paper. She pulled it and held it up, reading the first line written.

"Open the gate of the Maiden! Virgo?" She said unsurely. She then felt a little warmth from inside her, quickly travelling up her arm and to her hand and then the key glowed. A flash appeared and left a pink haired maid with shakles on her wrists. The maid spirit bowed to her.

"Yes, hime?"

Lucy's face showed amazement and she clapped her hands once. "Wow! A maid! A pretty maid appeared out of nowhere!"

Loke laughed and praised her at what she did while Virgo stood there confused and unsurely. She then turned to the happy lion.

"What happened to hime?"

Loke stopped petting Lucy and turned to his co-spirit. "Ah. She kind of lost her memories." He then remembered something. "Ah, that's right. I have to go search for something!" He stood up and went to the door. "Take care of her for now, Virgo. Teach her all she needs to know." He then went out in a rush.

Lucy stared at him then to Virgo."Where is he going?"

Virgo shrugged. "I don't know, Hime." She then thought of asking Lucy for punishment for not knowing the answer to her question, but seeing the situation they are in, she decided against it.

Lucy then scanned the paper again. "I'm going to try another again." She looked at the second line and proceeded to look for the key but Virgo held her hand.

"No, hime. You can only call two of your spirits at once."

"Spirits?" She looks at the keys. "Is that what you are called?"

Virgo nodded. "Oh. Okay. But I only called for one. I can call for another person, right?"

Virgo shook her head. She reached for her keys and showed her a golden one. "This key, is the key to open the gate of the Lion, Leo." She pointed at the fifth line on the paper, that had the summoning words for Leo. She then pointed at the door. "The man who just came out, that's Leo."

Lucy's eyes widened in disbelief. "Loke is a spirit!? T-Then.." She held his key. "He came out from this?"

Virgo shook her head. "No. We, spirits, live in the celestial world. Using your keys, you can open the gates for a certain spirit to pass through. You are a celestial mage, hime. You can call us spirits who are under your contract to help you when you need us."

Lucy stayed silent for awhile as she thought about it. Surprisingly enough, she did it easily. Virgo continued to teach her about things she needed to know about spirits, her keys, and their abilities. It went on for about more than two hours until Loke came back, looking worn out. He look at Lucy and Virgo then at the old woman who is still dozing off.

"Loke! Where did you go?" Lucy asked and Loke evened out his breathing and smiled. He held up a key.

"I'm sure you noticed one was missing?"

Lucy brightened up and Loke gave it to her. "I was wondering why someone is missing! Thank you Loke!"

Loke nodded. "Well then, Lucy. Wouldn't you want to try that one?"

Lucy looked down at the golden key then at Virgo. "But Virgo said I could only call for two spirits at once."

"Then me and Virgo will head back for now. It must be wearing you out too for having to hold two zodiac gates at once for a long time now. And you still need rest."

Loke is right. Lucy is indeed feeling quite tired now. "Okay.."

The two spirits bid her good bye and to rest well before they poofed out. Lucy suddenly felt lonely. She looks at the old woman that she doesn't know and finds her snoring. She decided not to wake her up. Her gaze travelled down to the golden key in her hand. She had read about this key on the paper. Actually, she thinks she had easily memorized all of them already. She held the key up and recited the spell.

"Open the gate of the twins! Gemini!"

A flash appeared and there stood the spirit in a form of a pink haired boy, wearing a white scarf and black vest and white pants. He is wearing a happy grin as he stood in front of her.

"Hey, Lucy! Need anything?" He asked. Lucy simply stared at him with a slightly open mouth. Her expression is shocked and looks a bit sad. "Lucy?"

She still didn't move and simply stared at him. To her, he looks achingly familiar and she suddenly felt extremely sad and lonely. She felt like she now misses this boy so much. But how could she miss someone who's right there? Gem-Natsu scratched his head in confusion. An idea then came to his mind and he smiled then poofed. Lucy squeaked and saw them transform into..her?

"Is this better?" Gemini Lucy asked, thinking that she didn't like the Natsu clone.

"Y-You! Why are you me!?" She then hugged herself and looked at her, then at herself.

"What? Are you okay, owner? You're being weird." Gem-Lucy scratched her head. She then spotted the paper near her and took it. She scanned it and raised an eyebrow in confusion at Lucy.

"Why do you need this? You forgot or something?"

Lucy stilled and look down, making Gem-Lucy widen her eyes as she dropped the paper. "No way.."

Lucy remained unmoving and sad, not looking at the spirit. Gem-Lucy sighed and scratched her head in annoyance. "I would definitely squeeze it out of Loke and Virgo later." She looks at her master before transforming again into a certain fire-breathing mage. He crawled next to her on the bed, startling Lucy as he hugged her.

"W-Wha.."

Gem-Natsu pulled away. "I'm one of your spirits, Gemini. We have the power to transform into anyone we touched. Right now, I am one of your best friends, Natsu."

"Natsu.." She repeated as she stared at him, feeling something stir inside her. The name felt nice in her mouth when she said it. Like, it held something precious. She felt weird emotions build inside her chest and a great longing took over her. She then choked out a sob, startling Gemi-Natsu.

"Ah, h-hey! What's wrong, Lucy?" He asked, switching to Natsu's persona.

Lucy sniffed and looked down. "I.. I just suddenly felt bad.."

Gemi-Natsu looks at her in confusion but decided not to ask her anymore. "You should sleep. You're still wounded."

Lucy nodded and she laid down. Gem-Natsu laid down with her, startling her when he draped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, his face against the back of her neck. She felt a blush creeping up her face.

"Good night, Lucy." Gem-Natsu whispered in her ear. She shuddered and smiled.

"Good night, Natsu." She said and drifted into sleep.

* * *

"Natsuuu~" Lucy whined into a key early in the morning. The key glowed and revealed her substitute Natsu. Lucy squealed and hugged him, startling the spirit.

"Ahh, good morning Lucy."

Lucy pulled back from the hug but kept him in arms reach. "Why did you go back without telling me?"

The spirit Natsu blinked, then scratched his head awkwardly. "Err, I can't exactly stay here for long. I just waited till you fell asleep."

Lucy didn't look satisfied, making the Natsu in front of her sigh when he realized that his master thinks that he's the real one without realizing it. "Lucy, you do know that I'm not the real Nats-.. Hey! Why are you crying?! What did I do?"

He panicked as she wiped away her tears, but stopped crying nonetheless. "But I don't remember the real one. And he's not here.. So please just act like you're the real Natsu.."

Gem-Natsu remembers a veeryy similar scene before, so he just sighed and plopped down cross legged on the floor next to her bed, crossing his arms as well. It isn't really hard to pretend like that dragon slayer. He did this before. Besides, he didn't have to pretend. The moment he copies someone, they turn into them completely. They could hold it back but this time, his master is asking him not to, so he won't.

"So what do you want to do now, Lucy?"

The blonde smiled and looked at the old woman who is still sleeping on that uncomfortable chair. "I want to make a breakfast for grandma. Can you help?"

He completely ignored the fact that she referred to the woman as her grandma, instead he instantly waved his hands when she asked him to cook. "Oh, no, no, no. I can't cook, Luce. All I can do is grill stuff."

"But I forgot how to cook."

He pointed at her keys on the table, then raised his own key. "First, you dismiss me for now." He said as he pointed at his key, then motioned for the others resting on the table. "Then you call for Virgo. She's the one who knows best about those things. She's a maid after all."

Lucy hummed then nodded, taking the key from Gem-Natsu. "Alright, bye for now!"

The key glowed and Natsu disappeared. She took the key with the heart-shaped end. "Open the gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

Virgo appeared and bowed. "Good morning, hime."

"Good morning Virgo. Can you help me cook some food for grandma?"

The maid spirit glanced at the old lady when she reffered to her as her grandma but nodded anyway. "Okay."

She flashed away then returned in a blink, holding ingredients on her arms. "I'll teach you a simple recipe then."

Lucy nodded and followed Virgo on the short way to the kitchen and they started working.

* * *

"Lucy! LUCY!" The real Natsu Dragneel yelled at the vast of snow around him. Behind him, Erza, Gray, and Happy are doing the same. Last afternoon, when they all started to gain their consciousness, they looked for each other, and with the help of Happy, it didn't take a couple of hours before they found each other. Together, they continued looking for Lucy, but with no such luck as the dark made it hard for them. With all their injuries that needs to be nursed, Erza decided that they should treat their injuries first and rest for the night, seeing as they can hardly see anything in the dark and Happy grew tired and can't fly anymore. Early in the morning, Natsu woke up and began searching, which woke the other two up. And now, here they are, on their second hour of searching.

"Lucy.." Natsu dropped to his knees, clenching his fist on the snow. He couldn't find her scent. The avalanche had made it impossible. "Damn it! Where are you!?"

He yelled and Gray and Erza both wanted to do the same. They are quickly losing hope. With Happy, they should have been able to find her already. The distance that they had covered had already been long and the avalanche couldn'y have washed her away for more than a kilometer or two.

"Natsu!" Happy's voice echoed. They all looked up and saw the exceed.

"Happy! Did you find her?" Gray asked.

"No, but I think I found something." The exceed motioned for them to follow and they did. It wasn't that far and Happy dropped next to a pile of snow. There is something sticking out from there. Erza pulled it out.

"Could this be.."

Natsu snatched it from her, taking a long sniff of it. "It's Lucy's."

"If her hair tie is here then she should just be around here somewhere!" Gray stood up and began digging around the snow.

"Erza.." Natsu whispered.

"What is it, Natsu?"

Natsu gripped the hair tie in his hand. "This hair tie. It has blood."

Erza frowned with worry. "We were all injured. We should also expect the same from her."

Natsu knew that she's right but the inkling feeling inside him didn't leave. He clicked his tongue and ran around again, digging on somw snow here and there. Erza looked at her two friends frantically digging everywhere they could. She sighed. "Where are you, Lucy?"

* * *

"Grandma."

The old lady groaned. "Grandma wake up."

The old lady opened her eyes in annoyance, seeing the blonde girl from last night and the man who brought her there. The girl smiled at her.

"We made breakfast for all of us! Let's eat now, grandma!" Lucy skipped happily to the table. On the other hand, the old woman raised an eyebrow at her skipping figure. Did that girl referred to her as her grandmother? She spotted the man who was giving her an apologetic smile and a look that says, 'Please just go on with this for now.' With a grunt, she stood up and sat on down beside Lucy. She stared at the food. There is a plate in fron of her with a piece of bread and some bacon and eggs. Beside that there is a steaming bowl of soup and a glass of milk.

"I asked Virgo for help! You were sleeping for hours now, I thought you should wake up already." Lucy happily said as she began eating. The old lady looked at her, then at Loke. He smiled on apology again and mouthed that he'll explain later. She sighed and began eating, finding it delicious anyway.

* * *

"Natsu, Gray, we should ask the guild for help now. Searching with more people will make it more productive and easier." Erza said as she just finished digging around a heap of snow. Looking around, the snow around them in a seven kilometer radius had already been dug around messily but there's still no sign of the celestial mage. Everybody is worried so badly now and the other two are already digging incredulously everywhere.

"What? We can't just leave without her!" Gray yelled from afar, standing up from where he was digging.

"Going back and forth will take too much time! Lucy could be anywhere!" Natsu yelled from the other direction where she could barely see. Erza sighed. They had been searching for five hours now. She isn't losing hope but she thought they had searched for too far now than from where she would expect Lucy to be. She thought that there should be atleast one who should return back to the guild for help but she couldn't risk leaving the two of them here. Seeing that they might get in trouble without her watching over them.

"Gray! Go back to the guild! We need more help."

"What!?" Gray echoed from afar, he had gone much farther already from where he was before and now Erza couldn't see him too. "Why not ask flame brain? I'm still gonna search here!"

"I am searching here too you stripper!" Natsu yelled back from the opposite direction. Erza sighed in frustration, rubbing her temples.

"Natsu can't ride the train back and forth! And I can't leave the both of you here together!"

"Aye!" Happy agreed from somewhere. She heard a loud groan and soon the ice mage is dragging himself back to her direction. She smiled at his obedience, feeling a little proud.

"I'm going to be back quick." He said, rubbing the back of his head a little irritated. Erza nodded.

"I'm counting on you."

Gray looked back at her and fixed her a serious look. "I'm counting on you too." He began running back to town. "Be sure you find her when we get here!" He shouted as he ran.

Erza only nodded, watching him run back to town as she heard Natsu roar from afar and probably something about him being fired up.

* * *

"So your name is Loke, a spirit of that girl, and she is a mage from a guild called Fairy Tail." The old lady, Yuma, recited what she understood. They are now outside of the house, watching Lucy play and call out different spirits as she watch each of their abilities. Loke nodded beside her with a smile.

"Yes. And I think she thought you are her real grandmother." Loke laughed as Lucy screamed when she called out Pisces in their huge and monstrous fish form. The paired fish then turned into their humanoid forms and carefully approached her, apologizing for startling her.

"I won't be pretending to be the grandmother of that girl."

"You don't have to. I was planning on taking her back to Fairy Tail a couple of days from now. I hope you'll allow us to stay here for a bit more."

Yuma huffed then turned to go back inside her house. "I don't care. Just don't go destroying my house with those monsters of her."

Loke sweat dropped as he watched her go back. Well atleast she was kind enough to give them shelter. He looks back at his master and gaped as he saw her laughing at Gemini Natsu who was now flat on the ground with Libra's gravity magic and Aries' wool serving as shackles on the ground.

"Gaaaah! Let me go, let me go, let me gooooo!" Gem-Natsu yelled as he tried to flail around, only to have his face smashed down back on the snow with Libra's gravity and making Lucy laugh harder.

"Wha.. Since when did Lucy had so much magic?!" He asked in disbelief. Not counting himself since he's using his own magic now to stay here in the human world, she just summoned three of the Zodiac spirits easily! When did Lucy had enough power to call three spirits at once and still have enough energy to laugh around?

He watched as poor Gemini wailed there as Libra increased the gravity and had him sinking a foot more in the snow. He complained with roars of flame, only to have Aries cover his mouth with wool after saying a little sorry.

"Just how.."

* * *

A/N: Isn't Gemini cute? Hihi. I think he is. I am so excited to get to the Magic Games part already! I have thought of a lot of combinations for Lucy already! And if you guys are wondering why Lucy have Libra and Pisces, don't worry for she has Ophiuchus as well. XD How? Because they're so cool and because I am the author! Hahaha I might have to work on some reasons why she got those. And do you guys have any idea why Lucy's magic power increased? Why not guess? Hihi.

Looks like everybody are rooting for NaLu so I am writing this as NaLu. Any GraLu, etc. fans could still vote as long as I am not stopping the pole yet.

Leave a review and I will give you Happy. Or Plue. Or maybe just my husband Natsu.


	5. Discovery

A/N: Chapter 5! A big thanks to all those who reviewed! You guys are awesome! Looks like we have some more new followers and readers as well, hope you guys will enjoy this.

**nico2883:** Another Nalu vote, it sure is a popular pair. Thanks for reading and for the review!

**LittleBuddy12:** Glad that you're enjoying it! I have a lot more plans about this so kindly bare with me. Haha! Thanks for reading.

**VampyreEmoHunter:** I think you are the first one to vote for GraLu! I really like that pairing as well. But as the voting goes, it seems like this will be a NaLu, but I hope you'll still read this and maybe I might be able to have you like Nalu as well.

**JuiceBox16:** You're one of my solid reviewers! Since chapter two, I think? Thanks for your support! I'm glad you're liking the past chapters so I hope you'll like this as well!

**FoodForTheImagination: **That is simply observant of you! You guessed right. Hahaha and yeah, Gemini is like the current sacrifice for Lucy's Natsu fandom. XD

**cherrila: **A new reviewer! Am I right? I'm happy that you like it!

**Kamoki-Hygerioshi: **First of all, belated happy birthday to my first best reviewer! I'm glad I somehow managed to upload this on your special day. And about the manga, when I uploaded last chapter, I was currently on day 3 of the GMG, and right now I am on chapter 380 already. Hahaha I'm glad I managed to give you some feels. XD Hope you enjoy this chapter!

The** Best Reviewer **for chapter 4 was **FoodForTheImagination ! **That is for being observant and telling me about that guess. You were right! For those who didn't notice anything last chapter, then maybe you'll notice something this time. If not, do not read this person's review. That'll spoil the fun for you, won't it?

Also, this chapter just had to be done. Probably the next chapter as well. This is more of an informative one but I hope you'll still somehow enjoy this and probably give you a lead as to how we are going to have Luce become a God slayer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Discovery**_

_**"That's Virgo's true form. The Jailed Virgin."**_

* * *

"I dunno why but this Amnesia Lucy seem to like bullying me." Gemini, in Natsu's form, mumbled as he munched on an apple in annoyance. He is now back in the celestial spirit world with the other spirits since Lucy grew tired playing, and besides, it's night time anyways and their master is sleeping. In Gemini's opinion, she only grew tired of laughing at him as she tried different combinations of her spirits on him. He groaned and scratched his head in frustration as he remembered all of those combinations that Lucy's brilliant mind came up with. They sure are strong and painful combinations, he knows that atleast.

"Haha, stop being all mopey there Gemi. I think the girl's kinda learning now." Aquarious smirked as she clung on Scorpio who agreed.

"I'm so sorry!" Aries wailed as she bowed at him. Gemini only waved her off.

"Yeah, yeah. I know you were only following her."

"I am actually kind of jealous. Lucy-san seems to like you now moooo-re." Taurus crossed his arms.

"Like? Are you serious?" Gemini answered back in disbelief, thinking that everyone had lost their sense of reason.

"Oh, come on. I think you're getting used to it. You haven't even reverted back to your original form." Loke teased and Gemini looked down at himself and cursed.

"Aw, shit. I forgot!" He poofed and went back to his true form, splitting up into two.

Loke laughed at him. "Well, I don't know how it happened but Lucy seemed to have grown stronger for some reason."

The other spirits agreed with him. They will soon find out the reason why.

* * *

"Erza! Natsu!" Mirajane called as she and other Fairy Tail members ran up the mountains. Erza turned from her digging, finding several members rushing to them.

"Alright! I'm going to continue searching!" Gray threw away his shirt and ran off somewhere.

"Gray-samaa! Wait for meee!" Juvia ran after him.

"Everyone." Erza smiled, gaining a bit more hope. There's Mirajane, Lisanna, Levy, Romeo, Elfman, Gajeel, Lily, Wendy, Charle, and Cana.

"Er-chan," Levy reached her and is now on the verge of crying. "You still haven't found her?"

Erza shook her head, her grip on her shovel tightening and shaking. Everyone else looked away in sadness and worry. Some of them are already expecting the worse after hearing from Gray that they fought against a god.

"Well, we're not giving up. We're here to help!" Mira tried to encourage everyone and they nodded.

"That's right! We're going to find Lucy-san no matter what. Let's go, Charle!" Charle nodded and flew off with Wendy to search in the sky. The others began to search in different directions as well.

"You better be safe, Lucy."

* * *

"Haa.. Haaa.. I'm beat.." Lucy panted as she laid exhausted on the snowy ground.

"You're beat!? You were only laughing all day long! I am the one who's literally beat!" Gemini complained as he sat cross legged across her, covered in a mixture of sand and water by Scorpio and Aquarious' 'unison raid of love'. Lucy laughed at him.

"Yea, yea. I'm sorry. Forgive me, will you?" Lucy sat on her knees and pressed her palms together in a pleading way that Gemini Natsu could hardly resist. He simply huffed and looked away.

Lucy sighed and laid back on the ground. She lifted her hand, looking at the pink insignia. Loke had recently took off her bandages on her hand, revealing this mark to her. She wondered what it was but she haven't got the chance to ask for he had to go back to the spirit world for something. Her eyes graced the insignia as the dull light passing through the thick clouds managed to cast a shadow at the back of her hand. She smiled at it. She didn't know what it is but, she really likes it.

_"Natsu! Check it out! I've got the mark of Fairy Tail now!" _

Lucy frowned a bit. What was that just now? Was she the one who said that? She squinted her eyes at the proud mark, bringing it a little closer to her face. "Fairy Tail, huh?"

The mention of the guild made Gemini look back at her. He thought that Loke hadn't told her about Fairy Tail yet, and Virgo isn't really the talkative type. "You remember?"

Lucy looked at him, then back at her hand. "No." That made the spirit Natsu sigh in disappointment. "Well, maybe just a bit. I remember getting this mark on me. And I was really happy."

Gem-Natsu smiled at that. Atleast she's starting to remember things now. Lucy looked at his right arm, then at her hand, than back at his right arm. She reached out a hand to lightly touch the similar mark there. "You got one too."

Gem-Natsu nodded with a grin. "Yeah, I do. I mean, the real Natsu does."

Lucy hummed, sitting on her knees again to look at her spirit properly. "What is Fairy Tail?"

"It's a mage guild. You are a member of that guild. That mark on your hand is what makes you a mage of Fairy Tail."

She danced her fingers across the mark, tracing its wings and tail. "I see. Fairy Tail."

Gem-Natsu nodded. "It's a strong guild. Recently, you and the others participated in the Grand Magic Games. Fairy Tail won! And now, it's back to the top, as the strongest guild in all of Fiore."

Lucy giggled at his enthusiasm. Now she wanted to go back to Fairy Tail! In another day, when Loke deems it fine for her to travel back, she'll be back there. It makes her feel happy and excited. Gemi-Natsu, seeing her happy face after hearing about Fairy Tail, had also cheered up.

"Oh well, I better go back for now, Luce." He stood up and Lucy looked up at him with a smile. She nodded.

"Okay, thanks for your hard work again, Natsu!"

Gemi-Natsu laughed awkwardly at her. She somehow turned into a big Wendy, huh? He nodded and poofed out.

Lucy simply smiled at where he was standing, then she heard some footsteps behind her. She look behind her and found, "Yuma!"

She smiled happily at the old lady. The old lady doesn't always leave her rocking chair so seeing her here is nice. Loke had already told her that she isn't her grandmother. It made her sad, considering that she is the only other human that she knows as of now, but she got over it. And she still likes the old lady nonetheless since Loke had also told her that she helped them out.

"Are you done beating up the poor boy?"

"I wasn't beating him up." She retorted with a pout. She just likes seeing him since he's too cute. He wails and complains a lot even though she tells her spirits to not hurt him and just try out that combinations. She was sure that the attacks didn't hurt him. Or so she hoped.

"His screams weren't really telling the same story." Yuma smiled for the first time, which made Lucy feel bashful.

"I said sorry to him." She looked down like she was being scolded.

"I see. I think he'll understand." She waved her hand and a rocking chair materialized beside her. No. It's an ice rocking chair!

"Wow." Lucy stared in amazement as Yuma sat there. She was sure that would feel too cold to sit on, not to mention hard, but Yuma doesn't seem to mind at all. "That was amazing! How did you do that? Are you a mage as well? Do you have spirit friends too?"

Yuma laughed in her old voice. "Yes, but I do not own those monsters that you call spirits. I have a different kind of magic. It is ice magic." She lifted her hand and a miniature ice sculpture of Lucy appeared there.

Lucy's eyes twinkled at that. Ice magic? That seems so cool! Literally! "That's really amazing, Yuma! I want to learn it too! Can you teach me? Please?" She begged and Yuma laughed a bit again.

"Okay, young one. I will teach you. But what level of ice magic would you like?"

"Level? There are levels of magic?"

Yuma smiled. "Yes, my dear. I classify it in four levels. The easiest one, Ice Make, is what humans master the easiest. It only requires little training because that magic takes on a different form depending on the caster. It is a very powerful magic as well, and can be learned faster. It has a lot of potential and possibilities. It grows stronger together with its user, just like any other magic."

A very powerful magic that can be learn quickly? That's just so convenient! Lucy almost instantly wanted to pick that one, but what about the other three? "What are the other levels?"

Yuma sighed and leaned back on her chair. "It is called dragon slayer magic. An ancient spell. Humans mostly refer to it as a lost magic. The magic that can kill the dragons. That's how powerful its ice is. I know some of it but not everything. It will take some time to learn."

A magic that kills dragons? She knows what dragons are. But aren't dragons only a myth? They can't possibly exist! But if they do, and that magic can kill them, then it has got to be super strong. Lucy gulped. She don't think she can handle that kind of magic. But wait. That's just the second level, right? What about.. "And what's the third one?"

Yuma's face turned dark, and she frowned. Lucy almost flinched. "It's an evil kind of magic. Learned only from a demons way. It is the ice magic that can kill demons. Demon slayer magic. Sadly, I am not capable of teaching that one to you, and I recommend that you don't ever sought out that magic."

Kill demons, and learned from demons. A shiver ran down Lucy's spine. She definitely doesn't want that. "O-Okay.. And what's the last one?"

From the old woman's previous dark expression, she turned back to a blank one. "It's the highest form of any magic, the farthest that magic could ever hope to go. This will give you the ice that could slay even the gods that are reigning in the heavens. The magic that slays anything. It is.. the god slaying magic." Lucy's eyes widened, not believing her ears. There's a magic that can even kill gods? Dragons, demons, and now even gods. She almost doubted what the old lady is telling her. Maybe she's just kidding or this is just something like a little story? "Only one person had learned this magic since the beginning of history. And that person had been eaten by his magic that he loses his own will. And you, might be the second person who will learn this, if you choose this path. I heard that there are several other humans who tried to learn this magic through books, records, and under some other humans who thinks they know its real worth and power. But even though these humans had imitated some of its branches, they do not know that there is _only _one way to learn this magic completely. And I know how."

"God slaying magic." She frowned. She couldn't possibly hope to have enough power for that. She doesn't think she has what it takes to kill gods. And besides, she never wanted to kill a god. "Isn't that just.. sinful?" She whispered without realizing it. Yuma smiled weakly at that.

"Indeed it is.." She laughed a bit and sighed and looked up at the sky, which is now darker as snow began to fall down. "A powerful magic that's laced with sin. You couldn't hope to obtain it's true powers if you have doubts. Also, don't forget this.." She looked down at the young girl that's still deep in contemplation. "Even the most powerful magic is useless in the hands of an incapable user."

Incapable. That's what she is, isn't she. That magic.. If she ended up not having enough power to use it or to showcase its true worth, then it would still be weak and useless. Just like how a good key wouldn't be able to open a wrong door. If that's the case, then she would just disappoint Yuma.

She clutched her skirt in discomfort. "I-I.. uh..-"

"You don't have to answer for now." Yuma stood up from her ice molded chair, having it twinkle into glittering dusts shortly after. "You can give me your answer anytime you like. For now," She turned back a little and gave her a look. "Why don't you train yourself more. I won't have you learn any new magic anyway until you grow a little more stronger. Just a little advice," She turned and slowly made her way back to her house. "You should ask for the true form of your spirits."

"True form.." Lucy whispered as she watched Yuma close the door behind her.

Let the questioning begin.

* * *

"Where did you learn that from, Lucy?" Leo the lion, also known as Loke, asked Lucy as they sat on the snowy ground, with his coat folded neatly to serve as a cushion for Lucy to sit on.

"Yuma." She answered simply. Of course. Loke almost face palmed himself. There's no one else here who could've told her that. He began to wonder how she could've known something like that. Was the old lady a mage? A celestial mage? He would need to ask his co-spirits about their previous contracts later.

"I don't think that's something you should know right now. With your current magic, you won't be able to handle it anyway."

"I can handle it! I will! And besides, all I wanted right now are brief explanations." His master crossed her arms. She looks pissed and offended. Oops. He definitely doesn't like to hurt his master's feelings.

"Okay." He sighed. "Start with Virgo. Ask her yourself."

Lucy tilted her head. "Why not just tell me?"

"It would be wrong for me to talk about their true forms. It should be them that would tell you." Loke eyed her. In his lion opinion, she still looks tired from all the torturing, err, practicing, she'd been doing. He doubted that she'll be able to summon more than one. "Make Gemini call them."

Lucy took their key, feeling like she had been using him a lot. She faintly thought of just forcing her own magic to call out her spirits by herself but, after checking what little amount she have left, she has no other choice. "Gemini, please."

The spirit appeared before her in Lucy's form. "Got it, got it. True forms, right?" She raised Virgo's key.

"Wait! Why not tell me yours first?"

The spirit looked at her blankly before smiling mischievously. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She answered teasingly, in a lower voice that she isn't really sure if her own voice box would be capable of such tone. Lucy twitched at their answer and before she could react, Gemini Lucy had already called for the maiden, "Virgo!"

The maiden appeared with a bow. "Hime?"

"She wanted to know your true form. Tell her and we'll be off to the next one." Gemi-Lucy waved a hand at her in dismissal, inspecting her nails, even if there's really nothing to inspect.

"Hime, just like what onii-chan had said, I don't think you're ready for this yet. Punishment time?"

"No, I just.. I just want to know so please, tell me yours, Virgo."

Virgo looked at her for a few moments and Lucy almost thought she wouldn't do anything. That is until she started glowing a bright yellow light. "I could only show you this form for a few moments, Hime. So please, look carefully."

Lucy gulped as she nodded. Soon, only Virgo's outline from the bright light could be made out of. The outline started changing and Lucy stared in horror as the lights slowly vanished. She stared at her and crawled back a few steps until her back hit Loke's chest, who wrapped his arms around her to calm her down, purring softly to assure her protection. She closed her trembling eyes and leaned on Loke.

"Don't close your eyes. Look at her, Lucy." Loke whispered. Lucy slowly opened her eyes, only to find fear sipping back into her bones. The usual blank faced Virgo vanished into someone that's now looking at her with such a menacing expression. Her luscious baby pink hair now went down her back and framed her body perfectly, swaying a bit in the little wind passing by. Short but sharp horns are protruding from either side of her head, twisting just a little to add shape, resembling Aries' own horns but is a bit more pointed. The shakles on her wrists now extended a bit to cover just her middle fingers. The chains connected to it are longer and metallic spikes sprouted from all over it as Virgo clenched her fists a bit. Her left cheek is painted with a bright blood red mark of her zodiac sign. She held a big scythe with one of her hands and she slammed it down on the ground next to her, causing the ground to surprisingly shake just from that simple action. "That's Virgo's true form. The Jailed Virgin."

"Jailed Virgin..?" Lucy repeated, almost afraid to take her eyes off Virgo.

"Okay, time's up!" Gemini suddenly appeared between them with a hand raised in the air and a blank look on her face. Virgo narrowed her dark blue eyes a bit before poofing and returning back into her old self. Lucy stared in awe as she suddenly reverted back to the blank faced Virgo. "Virgo could only hold that form for five seconds." Gemini explained without facing her. "That's how weak your magic right now is. If it was in a real battle, she wouldn't even be able to hit the enemy before she poofed back to normal. Pity, isn't it?"

"M-My magic? That means, Virgo's ability to stay in that form depends on me?" Lucy asked, her fear slowly fading away as the Virgo she knew is now back.

"Exactly. That's why we say you couldn't do it for now." Gemini sighed, looking over at her sideways. "But you know, it's not all about the physical changes that you should worry about."

Loke nodded from beside her. "Speed, strength, and magic. Those are the three variables that shoots up whenever we release that form. In Virgo's case, her magic, earth magic, could be defined as something similar to Jura, although it isn't as strong, except if someone with magic power as high as Jura will summon her in that form. Of course you don't remember that man as of now, so don't worry about it. The thing is, the level of your spirits' abilities are dependent to you."

"I believe in you, hime." She began glowing and Lucy almost thought she's going to transform again. "I'm tired because of that. I'm going back now. Please excuse me, hime." And with that, she poofed away.

Gemini turned to the two after Virgo had disappeared, finding Loke smiling happily at where Virgo had been, probably as thanks for a show well done. Lucy, who's still staying between the lion's legs and wrapped up in his arms, is staying silent, like she's trying to absorb everything. Loke noticed her silence so he leaned his head down to look at her, rubbing her arm a bit for something like comfort. He sure is full of affection, isn't he? He reminds Gemini of a big cat. And if he gets meaner by it, a perverted cat. Lucy then looked at him seriously, seemingly unaffected and not angry by his proximity. If she was back to her old self, Loke would definitely be somewhere else, about ten feet away from Lucy after she gave him her infamous Lucy kick.

"Now that I think about it, why don't you go next?"

Lucy asked seriously, making Loke blink and Gemini to gape at her. She's truly daring! She got scared of Virgo awhile back and now she's asking the leader of the Zodiac to go next! Gemini closed her mouth, frowning in discomfort as she watches the two. Loke had turned from a shocked state to a happy lion state, probably happy that his master wanted to see him go next, which equals to attention. He smiled at Lucy happily and Gemini could've sworn that if he had a tail right now, it would be swaying back and forth with glee. He opened his mouth to probably say yes and Gemini paled, almost ready to pull out another key to just let it go first before Loke. Probably all other spirits would do except him.

"I don't want to." That was Loke's reply while smiling, which caught both Lucy and Gemini off guard. "Just kidding!" He laughed and Gemini growled at him at the joke.

"Gaahh! Loke!" Gemini marched to him and hit him on the head, which caused a surprised gasp from Lucy and a hiss from Loke as he clutch his head. "Aries!"

Aries appeared after a glow of her key. There's no way Loke would transform into that form now. Especially if Virgo had already scared her.

"Go show her your true form." Gemini instructed while still fixing a look at Loke. Aries nodded and began glowing a bright yellow light.

* * *

Later that night, after Lucy had seen a couple of her spirits' true forms, she went back inside with an exhausted look. What she had seen.. it is simply.. scary. She didn't know they were capable of that. But after learning a bit about it, she now knows that it will still be impossible for her to use them in battle in those forms. She sighed as she went back inside, sparing Yuma a look while she sleeps in that rocking chair of hers. She sure likes sleeping a lot. She always sleeps. Lucy made her way to the kitchen, eager to drink some water. Pouring herself a glass of cool water, she drank it in one shot, sighing in satisfaction soon after. She set her glass down at the table beside, and something sticking out had caught her eye from one of its drawers. She opened it and pulled it out.

"A book?" The book is old and worn. Its supposed hard cover is now wrinkled and a bit folded on the edges. It is a bit dusty as well, hiding the title very well from her vision. She blew on it, coughing soon after as she mentally cursed her action. After clearing her throat and eyes from the invasive dust, she looked back down on the book. "_Ways of the Gods._ What kind of book is this?"

She frowned at it and decided to sit on the bed, setting herself on a comfortable position as she opened the book. She hummed as she scanned the contents, letting out a small gasp after awhile. "This is.. the ways on how to become a god slayer? God slaying magic.."

She instinctively glanced at Yuma, making sure that she's still sleeping. She turned the pages quietly. It would take long to read this. An idea then came to her mind. "Virgo!" She called in a whisper at the key. The maiden appeared and Lucy can't help the twitch on her face as she remembered what she had just seen awhile ago while inquiring about their 'true forms'.

"What is it, hime?"

"I need the wind reading glasses. Loke told me it's something that makes you read something faster, right?" The maiden nodded and disappeared for awhile. Loke had told her earlier that her stuff are kept temporarily in the spirit world. She had wanted to see what kind of things she owned so she made them get her bag for awhile. Those glasses had really caught her liking. Virgo appeared back with her glasses and poofed away after thanking her. She put it on.

"Now to read this." Her glasses began working, the pages are turning one after another and letters are floating everywhere. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of her face as she took it all in. This is hell. This is simply too complicated and the required training is hard. She vaguely remembered that Yuma had told her there is only one way to learn this magic, but as of what she's reading right now, this is definitely not just one way. There are so many things that she had to do and learn. She had read through a bunch of techniques and attacks already and is now reaching the end, she quickly skimmed through it, barely taking it into heart for there's no use in reading this thoroughly since she's not going to train herself anyway. She reached the last part of the book and it's preceeded with a black sheet of paper with a single character in the middle. She didn't know what it is so she just skipped it. After that page is what seemed to be the after notes of some sort. And surprisingly enough, it is what caught her interest the most.

"The magic that can be used to slay gods.. is indeed very sinful.. The first one who attained it had fallen into darkness. This man is also known as ******.." Hmm. ******.. She seem to have heard that name before. She skimmed the few lines. She found out that any god slaying magic is tinted with black hue for a reason. "It's power stems from the very sin.. when one ***** **** *******.."

Lucy's hand flew over her mouth, making her drop the book. No. That can't be.

That's absurd.

It's impossible.

* * *

A/N: Isn't Loke a cute kitten? And a hot one too. Aw, Lucy's so lucky. Anyway, can anyone guess what's supposed to be on those asterisks? Mind you though, I purposely changed the numbers of it to not easily give it away. And did anyone expect that the Zodiac has another form? Haha, probably not! I didn't plan of it as well. It just came to my mind a few days ago.

Like it? Love it? Or probably found it a bit boring this chapter? Sorry, I just really need to let you guys know all this stuff.

Leave me a review guys!


	6. A year after

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter! 12 reviews was the most this humble story had gained so far, so thanks for the support.

On the note, sorry for the late update. I wanted to update sooner but I can't. I tried writing this chapter a lot of times and had came up with different versions, only to erase all of it and start all over again. I guess I went through a writer's block, wherein I know what I wanna write but I can't think of the best scene that's fit for it. In the end, this version came out, and still, I am not that confident of the result, so I'll let you guys be the judge and hope you'll like this. If not, then I'll try harder next time!

**Haydie: ** Thanks for the reviews! Yeah, the thing about true forms is something that I just thought about :)

**Emperor of Pandemonium: **Haha, I really can't answer that question right now..But rest assured that it will be answered on future chapters so keep reading!

**Proto105: **Thanks for choosing to support the pairing in this story! :D

**Emperor of Pandemonium: **Okay! Vote counted. :)

**BlitZ1999: **Glad you like the mysteries of how I write this. Thanks for the support!

**FoodForTheImagination: **Whew. I'm glad it wasn't too boring! And yeah, it's pretty sweet isn't it? The true forms thingy, was an unplanned thing and it turned out a lot had liked the idea. XD

**JuiceBox16: **Glad that the suspense somehow worked! Keep reading and thanks for your awesome support!

**yaissa-chan: **Aww, I'm glad you are! And I hope you'll fall in love more with this chapter :)

**Litji: **I'm glad you found this interesting! And yeah, I am trying to make this as original and unique as possible, since AU stories and Lucy-getting-kicked-out-of-Team-Natsu-'cause-of-Lisanna are everywhere. Not that I hate them but I just wanted to try making something new for the readers. So yeah, please keep reading!

**cherilla: **It was my intention to keep surprising you readers and I'm glad I did! Keep reading and I hope I didn't fail so much in this chapter. If I did, then please bear with this until the next one, ahaha.

**LittleBuddy12: **I'm happy you liked that unplanned idea that I had! XD I am going to make the true forms go deeper, and I have already researched a lot about the constellations and mythology for that. So I hope this chapter will satisfy you too!

Starting this chapter, at the beginning of the story, I will place an excerpt from the book of** The Ways of the Gods** that Lucy had read about last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

_**Chapter 6: A year after..**_

_**"Lucy could be alive."**_

_**Excerpt 1: In using the God's bellow, the caster would intake a large amount of air, transforming it with magic inside the lungs and letting it out as an element. Spreading the feet apart and pointing them away from each other is also recommended.**_

* * *

_A year after that.. At Horgo town.._

"M-Mayor!" A middle aged man, probably around his thirties, bursted inside the old mayor's house, his face beaming with joy and surprise. "You wouldn't believe it!"

The skinny mayor spared him a tired look. He struggled not to cough as he let out a croaky reply. "What is it?"

"The snow! The snow has stopped! And the sun is almost visible in the sky!"

"What!?" The mayor suddenly found enough strength to stand. The younger man didn't answer, and instead had helped him to go outside. There, everyone is rejoicing. The few people left in their small town are all gathered outside, marvelling at the little heat that the sun is giving them.

"It did stop." Mayor couldn't believe it. There's no snow falling. There's no freezing wind outside. The winter seem to have stopped. "For the first time in almost fifteen years.. The snow had finally stopped."

He watched his townspeople rejoice. In his mind, the fading memory of a group of young mages had crossed his thoughts.

_"We're gonna do it. You'll see the sun soon enough, old man." _

Could it be? Were they the one who finished the job? But that couldn't be right. When the council had found out about the nature of this job, they had ordered it to be put down from every guild, dubbing it as something outrageous and impossible. He vaguely remembered that day too, the day when the group of young mages had returned from their trip, missing one member of their group.

_"What happened? Did you finish the job?"_

_"We couldn't do it. We're sorry."_

He didn't ask further after that. Looking at their faces, he could only imagine what horror they had seen. And seeing the absence of one of their friends, he could only think that they were lucky enough to be alive. He remembered the gnawing guilt in his chest after that. He knows this is impossible, but he still hoped for the sake of his townspeople. He knew no one had been able to return and he was just glad that three of them had managed to survive somehow, along with that blue cat.

"Isn't this great, mayor?" The man beside him asked with glee as he looked up at the sky, the sunlight hitting his face. He looked up at it as the once permanent thick clouds started parting away to give way for the much needed heat.

_"You'll see the sun soon enough, old man."_

_"Save the thanks for later when we finish the job." _

_"You guys better be ready for summer once we're done."_

_"We'll do our best! Trust us on this!" _

What had he ever done to those smiles?

_"We couldn't do it. We're sorry."_

_.."We're sorry.."_

_.."Sorry.."_

Those faces. They seem to have left their smiles up on that mountain. He remembered a whole group of their friends following shortly after them, all of them held the same faces. He remembered them and other people from the council and other guilds going back and forth there for months.

_"Where could she be?"_

_"We'll find her!"_

_"Lucy.. please be alive."_

Those daily search and visits had ended a couple of months ago, when the council had stopped the search and banned anyone from coming near the village. A few more brats had tried coming back but there was a protective barrier outside the town. The government had locked the town away from the world. Like a cursed one. Probably just waiting for all of them to die. And now, looking up at the sky, it seems like the heavens had forgave them, and are giving them a new chance to start life.

"We're going to find her." He announced suddenly, catching the attention of a few nearby people.

"Huh?"

"That girl." He stood firmly, his strength being fueled by his will to pay the young ones back. "We're going to find that girl. One of those brave young ones who returned summer back to our town."

* * *

"Natsu! How long are you going to drag yourself like that!?" Erza's voice boomed as she glared at Natsu. Natsu twitched at Erza's words.

"I wasn't dragging myself! I was dragging this.. _this _creature! Whatever the hell this is!" He motioned at the gigantic monster behind him. It's face on the ground is twice as big as Natsu's height and the body connected to that is even bigger, and it somehow reminded them of those weird and violent species that crawls around Tenrou island. They had binded it well, to avoid it giving them any problems. It was out cold, and that makes it harder to drag it with them. The monster was the one on the request. They had to bring it with them back to town as proof of their successful job. Ever since their remarkable victory at the Grand Magic Games, request came flooding in their guild. A lot of them were requesting for specific mages since alot of them had grown popular. Team Natsu, even with the loss of one member, had been one of the most requested match ups for jobs that's ranging from dangerous to a just-wanted-to-meet-them ones.

"So that thing's already heavy for someone like you, huh, flame face?" Gray snickered, his hands inside his pants pockets which are surprisingly still on. His teasing had irked Natsu.

"So you're saying that you could carry this and I couldn't!?" He jab a finger at the poor creature's face and Gray only smirked more.

"Couldn't say any less, you dimwit."

"Kaaa! Gray, you bastard! Why don't you and Erza try bringing it along then!?" He launched himself at Gray for a punch, which only connected to Erza's palm. Natsu twitched and he and Gray both paled as Erza gave them one of her scary dark glares.

"I thought you guys had heard Master?" She clenched her hand and a sound of something snapping was heard, followed by Natsu's yelp and pulling his hand back.

"Natsu! Everyone! The meeting place is over there!" Happy came flying back to them as he pointed down the road. They're near the entrance of the town that requested for this monster. And they were also supposed to be meeting up with team Shadow Gear there, in accordance to their guild master's orders.

"Alright. Come on, you two."

The two behind her didn't bother arguing and they entered back into town. The townspeople were delighted and amazed at the success of their mission. They gave them their reward and asked them if they wanted to attend their feast later at night, which would consist of different dishes to be made out of their humongous catch. They had refused right away, feeling a bit of pity for the big guy. On their way to the meet up place, which is a bar in town, they had ran into the infamous three-man team, Shadow Gear. Not that they're all men. And not that Team Natsu is anything more than a three-man team now too. Not that they're all men too, of course.

"Oh, would you look at that."

"Hey, guys!"

"Right on time."

The other team greeted them. Throughout the year, Shadow Gear had also started to shoot up the popularity charts. That is especially because of Levy, and her newfound magic.

"Good. We're all here." They entered the bar and Levy took out a communication lacrima from her bag. She set it on the table between the two teams.

"Bzz.. bzz.. He-.. bztt.. -ou brats.. tzz.." The communication lacrima buzzed as it tried hard to connect.

"Geez, what's up with that thing?" Gray complained.

"I think that's because of Jet. He dropped it during our mission." Droy pointed at a crack on the crystal, munching on a sandwhich.

"That was because you were blocking my way!" Jet argued but no one listened to him anyway.

"Maybe we should try our lacrima." Erza offered but Levy shook her head.

"No, it's okay." She squinted her eyes at the crystal. "Fix." She waved a hand over it, and a few characters written in dark fonts had appeared over the crystal. The character glowed once before the crack on the crystal had started mending itself. The damage fixed itself and the crystal glowed once more, this time successfully connecting with the lacrima at Fairy Tail.

"What took you brats so long to answer?" Master Macarov asked from the ball. Mirajane can also be seen behind him with her usual smile.

"It was Jet's fault for damaging the lacrima." Droy replied.

"Hey!"

"Anyway, what made you want our teams to meet up here, gramps?" Natsu asked, a bit bored and a bit curious.

Master's face seem to have looked more serious, which made everyone listen with full attention. "I just received a word from Horgo town."

The mention of the place made them all flinch. Horgo town. The mention of the place made their blood run cold again and unwanted emotions and memories came flooding back. And more importantly, it made them remember _her_. "Apparently, the winter had stopped a couple of days ago. That was exactly one year since Team Natsu's mission."

There was a long silence as everyone succumb into their own thoughts. After a few more moments, Natsu scoffed and hit the table. "What is this? Some kind of anniversary or something?" He stood up with a huge frown on his face.

"Natsu!" Erza scolded but Natsu didn't listen.

"Gramps, don't get me wrong. I'm happy for them but we got nothing to do with them anymore." He was about to walk away when the old man's words made him stop.

"Lucy could be alive."

That single statement had made them all stare at the old man. "What.. What do you mean by that, Master?" Levi asked after awhile of gaping at the crystal ball.

"The same weather system had been going on for years. It, suddenly stopping, is highly suspicious, especially since the requests about it had been taken down from every guild. The chances of our left comrade over there, Lucy Heartfilia, being the one who stopped it, is highly probable."

Lucy.. being alive.. and stopping winter at Horgo. Somewhere down their slow road to recovery, they had silently accepted the only possible reason to Lucy's disappearance, which could only be death. No one dared spoke about it, and no one had openly accepted it yet but, hearing their master plainly saying the chances of her being alive right now, had been all but a mild shock to them. Gray was the first one to recover, and he leaned his body forward to the lacrima, staring at their master intently.

"Then what do you want us to do now?"

Everyone waited for the answer and Macarov did not dare to beat around the bush. "I want you, Team Natsu and Shadow Gear, to temporarily combine into a new team. Another team over here, Team Yumi, is currently doing some research about the ice goddess that you had encountered a year ago. While you six will be heading to Horgo right away! Go and search for Lucy Heartfilia, you brats of Team Lucy!"

* * *

"Mayor, we received a word from Master Macarov about the team he will be sending here to help us recover Lucy-sama." A twenty year old man, Mako, reported to the mayor. The mayor hummed in response, running his hand over his long white beard.

"The result of this search being a success is highly impossible, with the girl being missing for a year now." He let out a sigh, not wanting to contradict his initial strong will to find the girl. "How's the Team North doing?"

Mako pulled out a folder of compiled sheets of paper. "I just received a word that they had just finished their search within 2 kilometers up north."

"How about Team South?"

"Last report had been no signs of life within a five kilometer distance."

"I see. Team East?"

"There had been a minor casualty. Their lacrima was reported as damaged and we had not been able to contact them for two hours now."

"That's not good. Send someone there and bring them a new lacrima. How's Team West?"

"They just reached past the cave and iced lake. Still no signs of life."

The mayor let out another deep sigh. None of the reports were promising. That just cut down his hope for this operation. A strange buzzing came from the lacrima that Mako had been carrying. He shot his eyebrows up as he hurried to set it up and answer.

"-yor.. tczkkk.. Buzz.. ko.. Mako!"

"Yes, yes! We got you! How's it doing Team East?" Mako asked at the man on the lacrima. He looked just a bit shaken and tired. The mayor watched them with interest.

"There's something really weird going on here! At the sky! Look at the sky on the east!"

That hurried statement had alarmed both men listening and they both rushed outside, scanning the skies in all directions. When nothing seemed off, they frowned at the lacrima.

"There's nothing wrong here."

The man on the other side looked shocked. "What? But it's so big! You can't possibly miss it!"

"Edra, tell us what it is." Mayor ordered, stepping into the lacrima's view. The man, Edra, clumsily picked up the lacrima and directed it to the sky.

"You see that!? Tell me that you can't see something like that!"

There, through the lacrima's vision, the sky had turned ash black everywhere, and floating lights are slowly making its way to the sky. The sky split open, and there's a humonguos being floating there. He looks like a human, but that couldn't be possible. His body's clad with armor and clouds are wrapped around his shoulders, arms, and feet. Thunder is coming out of his open mouth. "Good heavens. What the hell is that?"

The scene would've looked spectacular, if you don't consider one thing. From where the town is, the sky is as plain as day, and they can't see any signs of those dark clouds and floating lights. The team couldn't be further than two kilometers east so they should've been able to see the sky from where they are. Mako squinted his eyes at the lacrima more, trying to get a better observation of the being. "Wait." He looked at his mouth. "His mouth. Doesn't it seems like he's talking?"

Indeed, when they looked closer at his mouth, it opens and closes very, very slowly. But instead of words, only the roar of thunders are heard. "What the hell.."

The Mayor hummed as he saw Mako's observation. "The God's Zone."

"Huh? What?" Mako asked as he turned to their mayor who is looking like he's deep in his own thoughts.

"Fairy Tail. Didn't they say that they're going to research about Yumimura? Tell them to search about the God's Zone."

"God's what? Wait, Mayor, what do you know about these things?"

The mayor heaved out a deep sigh, and he battled whether or not he would say whatever he was going to say, but in the end, "Just contact Fairy Tail, now!"

* * *

"So the barrier of the council's been put off, huh?" Gray said as they passed the mountain surrounding the town where the barrier before was set up, remembering the past few months where they used to try to get around the protective barrier of the council, only to fail miserably.

"I remember the first time we went here, Lushy's still with us." Happy murmured quietly, which he really shouldn't have. His words only brought gloom around them. A warm hand suddenly dropped on top of the exceed's head. He looked up to see Natsu, who looked down at him before breaking into a grin.

"You miss Lucy? That's what we're here for today, right? To bring her back."

Happy looked at him with teary eyes before nodding with a determined smile. They all reached the entrance of Horgo, and was greeted by Mark, the man from one year ago who was the gate keeper and the one who led them up the mountains.

"Hey, guys!" He greeted enthusiastically. He looks visibly more happy now about their town than he ever was a year ago.

"It's good to see you again, Mark. Where's the mayor?" Erza greeted with a slight hint of hurry. Mark nodded to them and began leading them to the town's leader. They reached the mayor, who was with another man as they both frown at a lacrima.

"Mayor, the guys from Fairy Tail are here." Mark announced, catching the attention of both men.

"I see. I'm glad you arrived."

"Was there any news about Lucy?" Levy asked the question that was on everyone's mind. To their disappointment, the mayor shook his head, causing their shoulders to slack.

"No, but I think you should see this. Mako, show them Team East's situation again."

Mako nodded and let them see the lacrima that they had been looking at earlier. Seeing the dark sky, floating lights, and the giant floating man, everyone had nothing else to say for awhile but just stare. Noticing their lack for words, the mayor cleared his throat.

"I have suspicions about what's happening over at the east." Everyone looked at him and he continued. "I don't know much about it as of now but, I suspect that our team had landed on the entrance of a God's Zone."

"God's Zone?" Gray repeated.

"Yes. I had read about it once but I have never seen it. Apparently, it is an area where a God is residing. Time is on an extreme slow down at that area. I don't know anything else about it but judging by the fact that we can't see anything from here, I guess that this magic also conceals the area from naked eye of those who are outside the perimeters of the zone."

"What.. so.. that big guy.." Levy hugged her hand to her chest, a conclusion forming inside her head. The mayor looked at her and nodded at her unspoken question.

"Yes. That giant being could only be another god." At the mention of another one of those holy beings, everyone couldn't help but feel the fear that had once resided within them.

"Again? Just how many gods are living in your neighborhood?" Natsu countered, not really feeling up to fighting another one of the holy beings. "Yumimagoose, or whatever her name is, was just on the same size as normal humans. That big guy," He pointed at the crystal. "Is a giant!"

"I agree with him. He reminds me of a certain spirit king though." Gray thought back to the big mustache guy and nodded to himself.

"Fools." Mayor frowned at them, before emerging himself into a coughing fit. After calming his lungs, he cleared his throat. "What you fought, was probably just the dying remnants of the Ice goddess. Gods are large as giants. And did you really think that a god's power would just be like that? I thought your guild had encountered dragons before? Well, dragons are nothing but inferior to them. Gods created dragons. One roar from a dragon had eradicated a whole island, a god's bellow would've erased a whole group of countries you brats!"

"Countries?"

"Is that.. possible?"

"N-No way.. What should we do now?"

Erza thought back to their encounter with Yumimura. She did use an attack before, the god's bellow..

_"You.." She said then shot her head up. "DISAPPEAR!" She breathed in, the same way that Natsu did. "Korijin no," She leaned forward and covered the sides of her mouth. "Dogo!"_

Erza clenched her fists. That attack was strong, not even Great Adamantine had been able to stop it, but she had also thought back about it before. Their encounter with Acnologia and other dragons at the dragon king's festival, the dragon's power was way more powerful. No one, not even the dragon slayers, had been able to do much damage to them. So saying that that god they fought against one year ago was dying, is not an understatement. That would also explain the difference in Yumimura's size, to the one in the lacrima vision right now.

"You don't need to fight again. That would surely be just suicidal." Mayor said as he noticed the mages' expressions, and was interrupted by a buzzing from the lacrima. Mark attended to it and received the call. Master Macarov appeared in the crystal.

"Macarov." The mayor greeted.

Master Macarov hummed and nodded. "Are the brats there?"

The mayor nodded and he stepped aside, showing the group of mages behind him.

"We found out about the God's Zone, so listen up." The lacrima vision flashed and showed a projection in the sky of some old records or something. Hand written text was sprawled all over the page and a picture beside the text is also present. The picture is of a painting of a large man with wings and clouds all over his body. A glowing circle surrounds him and another bigger circle engulfs the first one.

"The God's Zone, or the Territory of Deities, is an ancient magic that had been recorded by some people who had witnessed it. It is a kind of magic that protects everything inside the zone from intruders and from naked eyes. Here, is what we will call as the yellow zone." The big circle that envelops the other circle and the big guy had been labelled with the word yellow, turning into that color as well. "Anyone who steps on that zone, will be allowed to see what's inside the red zone but in an extreme slow motion." Everyone then remembered the giant god from earlier, and how his mouth is moving in an extremely slow pace, like he was talking. The circle surrounding the big guy on the picture had turned red, labelling itself with its color. "Now, stepping into the red zone will be impossible. Not until the magic had been casted away."

"Wait, Jii-chan, did you just say it was impossible?" Natsu asked slowly.

"What if Lucy is there?" Droy added, although he had little to no intention of trying to barge into that red zone. Red always marks the bad spots. And he would just like to stay away from those.

"Then make no move. As I said, there's no way of breaking into that magic. It's not even magic that can be used by humans, much less something that can be nullified by humans. If Lucy is indeed there, then we have no choice but to wait until the spell had been casted away."

Natsu made an impatient groan, thinking about the way that the big guy's mouth is moving an inch after an hour. What if the guy's telling an extremely long story? They'll grow old before he finishes it! Why can't gods just chat away in heavens?

"But what if he never cast it off?" Gray stated the worst, and it almost broke everyone's hope. Their master sighed heavily, his eyes drooped with pain and sadness.

"You all know the answer to that. There's nothing we can do." The lacrima flashed and dimmed down, until it returned to its blank and transparent self. Everyone's hope came crashing down on them. They had came here with high hopes and spirits, thinking that they might find their lost friend once again, only to have that hope crashing down on them with no mercy at all. Even if there is a way to get into that zone, there's no way that they could defeat the story-telling guy, especially if they almost lost their lives while fighting the remnants of a dying god one year ago.

"There's no assurance that Lucy is indeed in that zone." Erza declared, bringing her friends's attentions back to her. "There's a chance that she's just somewhere out there, walking around aimlessly after stopping winter here at Horgo. The least that we could do is have faith, and look for her the best that we can."

Gray nodded with a smile, and Levy agreed while wiping away a tear that had escaped her.

"Yeah." Natsu frowned and glared at the east, clenching his fist as veins appeared on his forehead. "I'm all fired up."

The search went on for a month, with Team East camping over at the yellow zone and observing the being in the sky. On the third week, thunder had boomed loudly across the sky. It began to split open slowly for hours, until the god had started to ascend back to the sky. They had reported the update back at town, where Team Natsu + Shadow Gear are staying as they help in searching other areas. The ascend of the god had slowly went on for a week, until the soles of his feet are no longer in sight, and the clouds began to close for a few more days. After the clouds closed and started clearing, strong wind slashed all over the mountains, coming from the east. The team had decided to venture towards the source, and the barrage of wind had stopped after five minutes. They continued walking for an hour, until there, sitting in the middle of the snow and covered with blood all over her body, a blonde girl remains looking at the sky, her face showing pure horror and shock as blood dripped down her chin and land on the snow, only to be absorbed and leave a dark color there. Black magic is sipping out of her skin and covering her whole being as she remains unmoving but shaking. The sound of their footsteps made her notice them, and she slowly turn her head from the sky to their direction, with tears leaking out of her eyes and mixing with the blood all over her horrified face, making it seem like she's crying with blood pouring from her eyes. Her shaking lips opened and she only let out a scratchy squeak before collapsing to the ground. The dark magic surrounding her starting to fade as she lost consciousness. The small team had snapped back to their senses and rushed to her, inspecting her for any injuries, and finding none.

The huge amount of blood covering her whole body is not **hers**.

* * *

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Got confused? Let me know about it. If you have any questions then don't be afraid to ask, but I won't answer questions that'll spoil the future chapters.

Also, Levy's new magic is something.. Yeah.

So yeah, this is a year after Team Natsu's mission already, meaning I decided not to write about how Lucy got her magic, for now. Why? I got a bit bored in keeping her away from Fairy Tail and also because I had thought of a better way to reveal it on future chapters. Don't you all just love the suspense? And tha last part that's giving a subtle hint? Haha! I portrayed Lucy there with blood leaking out of her eyes to make her look scary. Cause honestly, if I am one of Team East then I would freak out at how she looks like. So I hope I described that fine.

Leave me a review, readers.


	7. God Slayer vs Demon Slayer

A/N: And I bring you the seventh chapter! Looks like we got some more new readers and reviewers too, so thank you all for the support! I also noticed that I haven't announced the best reviewer for chapter 5 so I'm sorry. As expected, I confused a lot of people last chapter with the new term that I introduced, the God's Zone, and as to what happened to the story-telling god. So here, I intentionally did not write if Lucy had fought and defeated that guy, or as to whose blood was bathed on Lucy's body as I will reveal all of that on the future chapters. As to what happened to big guy, he simply returned back to the heaven but I didn't make it clear what he did there yet. So let's all just assume for now that he is indeed just a story-telling guy, according to our Natsu. :3

**cherilla: **I WUB you too! And I'm glad you loved it, hope you'll love this one as well!

**AJz3: **Yep, here's more!

**JuiceBox16: **Wait is over for here's the next chapter! Please enjoy. :)

**VampyreEmoHunter: **I answered on the first part of the note and that's all that I can answer for now. But don't worry for everything will be answered on the future chapters. :)

**Litji: **I answered the question on a PM and hope you won't get confused by this one, I tried to make this as less confusing as possible! Haha but I'll gladly answer any questions. :)

**brunette1501: **I'm glad you find this nice. :)

**Emperor Of Pandemonium: **Actually, since time flows slower there, she had only been there for a few days. The zone's time flow is somehow like the time flow in the celestial spirit world, where one day equals to 3 months in the human world. I will reveal probably on the next chapter as to just how many days she had been there. Ahaha, sorry for the confusion.

**Uzumaki-Hinata-Uchiha: **You're cool too for reviewing haha! Thank you! Here's the next chapter for you.

**LittleBuddy12: **Aw but don't you just love the thrill? Haha I guess I'm the only one loving it XD And here's another chapter with a cliffhanger for ya! Jk. I hope this wouldn't appear as another cliffy. :3

**Daddys little crazy bitch: **Hope you love love love this chappy too~

**FoodForTheImagination: **I can't answer those for now, sorry! But here's another chapter and I hope you enjoy!

**AngelXReaper: **Glad you liked it and here's another chapter!

**lionandthesquid: **Hope you like this too!

**Best Reviewer **for last chapter was **cherilla!** Thanks for the support!

_**Important:**_Read the Author's Note below after the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, but if I do, that would be so fun.

* * *

_**Chapter 7: God Slayer vs Demon Slayer**_

**_'Why? Why is this demon easily breaking Yuma's ice?'_**

**_Excerpt 2: The God's Bellow, if not done properly, could blow up the user's lungs. In order to prevent this, daily breathing exercises should be done every morning for two months._**

* * *

"Woah.." A young man's voice laced with amazement and curiosity echoed around the empty mountain, catching the attention of Team East as they scanned the area. "_What _is that girl?"

"Who's there?" Delphi, who was in the middle of cleaning up the bloody skin of Lucy, asked cautiously as he pulled said girl closer to his hold, getting himself ready for whoever is out there. He isn't someone who can use magic but he is quite skilled in combat.

"I want that girl." There. Perched on top of a snowy pine tree, a guy with red hair and red eyes is crouching curiously, his arms dangling between his legs. A small curved horn can be seen on the right side of his head while the other one on his left is cut, rather carelessly, about an inch from his hair. "I think she has something rather interesting inside her." He raised a curious eyebrow as he cup his chin in thought. On the other hand, the group of men behind him isn't amused at all, as they grouped closely together and prepare themselves for the worst.

When the mysterious guy made no move other than seemingly being deep in thought, Fred, through clenched teeth, dared to ask. "Who are you?"

"Ah?" That seem to have snapped the redheaded guy as he stood up from his position, positioning his hand in front of him, as a string of fire flashed from his hand and, to Team East's surprise, it began to mold into a death scythe. "I am Sora. The Fire Demon Slayer. And I think I want that girl you have there."

Demon Slayer? What's that? The team looked at him with trembling features. Is he someone who specializes in killing demons? Then, there's no way that they could fight! They can't even use magic.

He jumped from the tree, causing the team to back up again. Sora sighed and gave them a disbelieving frown. "Come on. It ain't worth your life, you know?" He smirked, a sharp canine peeking out from the corner of his lips.

"S-Shut up! We will protect Lucy-sama with our lives!" Edra yelled at Sora, and his two team members had agreed with a frightened nod.

"That's just pathetic." He snickered, but dropped his expression when the girl in Delphi's hold began to move. She slowly opened her eyes, letting out an exhausted groan, scanning the area as all four tensed men watched her.

"Wh-Where am I?" Something came back to her head, and her face immediately turned into a horrified one as she clutched her head. "Ngnn! No! I didn't!" She repeated as she shook her head and yelled.

"Lucy-sama!" Team East looked at her with panic as they exchanged looks, not knowing what to do. On the other hand, Sora is watching her with surprise and curiousity as she suddenly woke up and began screaming. He snapped out of it the moment black magic started seeping out of her skin once more, swirling and growing as it mixed with her emotions.

"That girl.. She.." Sora clicked his tongue, and without letting a moment pass, he charged forward, swinging his scythe for Delphi and Lucy. Lucy gasped and looked up from her tantrum, seeing the redhead charging to them.

"Aaaah!" She instinctively held a hand up, turning her head away and closing her eyes in preparation of the upcoming pain. But the pain failed to come, and instead, she heard Sora curse with a, "Shit!", before he hissed in pain. Hearing that, Lucy opened her eyes and turned her head, only for that look on her face earlier to come back again. Her hand flew to her mouth as she shook her head.

"N-No.. I do have it now.." Right in front of her, a huge shield with long spikes made of black ice is standing proudly. A few feet away from that, Sora stood with a hand clutching his arm as blood dripped from it. He is frowning with pain, but that quickly changed into a pained amazement as he smirked.

"I knew it. You'd be perfect for us." He spat on the ground and charged again, this time with a sword dressed with flames. Lucy immediately pushed herself out of Delphi's hold, raising her arm up as ice wrapped around that arm, serving as a shield. Sora laughed as he pushed his sword more into her arm, making Lucy gasp as they both saw it crack up a bit. She jumped back, molding a pack of black wolves that came charging to the demon slayer. Sora easily destroyed them with a crazy laugh.

"Kahahaha! Is that it!? That all you got, girlie?" He jumped at her, and Lucy gritted her teeth as she barely made it in time to mold two swords as protection. She glared at the demon mage, sweat rolling down the side of her face.

_'Why? Why is this demon easily breaking Yuma's ice? I have her power now, don't I?' _

Sora removed one hand from his sword, stretching it to the side as another flaming sword appeared, quickly slashing it across Lucy's stomach. Lucy coughed up blood as she jumped back, barely making it on time before the fiery blade slashed out her intestines. She closed one eye in pain, the black sword on her left vanishing as she used that arm to clutch her injury.

"Come on! That can't all be it!" Sora mused as he stood a few feet away from her, looking very much smug and entertained.

_"You couldn't hope to obtain it's true powers if you have doubts. Also, don't forget this, even the most powerful magic is useless in the hands of an incapable user." _

Incapable user. Darn it. She knew it. She isn't capable of using this magic! But she thought that after getting this magic, her original magic power had also shoot up? Then even with the additional magic power inside her, it's still not enough to fully use god slaying magic? Then, after all that happened, it would go down to waste?

"Tch. No way." Lucy spat the blood that had went up her mouth, wiping the trail away with the back of her hand. She glared at the redhead, who actually seem to just be waiting for her. She fixed him a look, which Sora took as a sign that she's ready to fight again. With a small chuckle, he charged forward again, connecting his twin blades to Lucy's one sword. They stayed on that position for awhile, just glaring each other down as they turned the clash of swords into a test of strength. After awhile, Lucy winced and coughed, the pressure she's putting onto the sword is making her stomach clench and bleed out even more. Her lose of focus made Sora push himself into her more until he's almost a breath away from her face, with their weapons in the middle.

"Hehehe, whaaat? Can't go on anymore?" He teased, giving one final strong push which broke down Lucy's firm hold of the sword, almost making the weaponry fly out of her hold. Sora, noticing the chance, had quickly slashed his sword onto hers, which finally flew out of her hand and sent Lucy down on the snow with an arm around her stomach.

"I guess it's clear who will win this now, huh?" Sora slowly walked towards her, and Lucy quickly tried pushing herself up, only to be rewarded by another sharp pain and intense bleeding of her stomach, which caused her to drop down again.

"Lucy-sama!" Edra yelled from the sidelines, ready to charge at the redhead.

"S-Stay back!" She commanded sharply, which caused Edra to flinch and fall back.

No. She can't bring them into this. They obviously can't win and that would just equal to throwing lives away. What should she do?

"Brave, huh?" Sora, now directly in front of her, had commented at her refusal to receive any help. He held up his now one single sword above his head.

_'What should I do!?' _Lucy thought helplessly as she shut her eyes, dreading what's to come. It was then that she felt it. There, down at the side of her hips, where the set of keys remained dangling. She felt the warm glowing of someone, asking her to let them out. _'That's right. How could I forget them?' _

She took hold of the glowing one._ 'If I can't use this magic now, then I'd just have to do what I do best.' _

"I win." Lucy murmured, which caused Sora to raise an eyebrow at her. She lifted a glowing key up. "Open!"

"A celestial mage?" Sora said in disbelief, almost forgetting his held up sword.

"The true form of the golden bull! Taurus!" The key glowed brighter and a magic circle appeared in between her and Sora. Sora groaned to himself as he brought his sword down at the opening gate.

"You ain't coming out there, you _bullshit_!" He frantically yelled at the spirit behind the gate. As his sword reached the circle, something hard had connected to his fiery sword, causing him to curse for being a bit too late. The light disappeared, and there stood, the spirit of the bull in his true form.

"What was that, punk?" The spirit countered. Sora clicked his tongue as he jumped a few feet away from the spirit.

"Taurus.." Lucy breathed in relief as she smiled at his back. This is the first time that she had seen his true form, and she took that risk of just summoning him in that way for the first time, just relying on her faith on him. To her, this Taurus looks more collected and mature than that perverted one she always knew. Taurus didn't turn to look at her, simply eyeing their enemy carefully from a few feet.

"You alright, Lucy?" He asked, and Lucy nodded with a hum, causing Taurus to smile to himself. "Good. I'm just glad that this bastard didn't damage your nice body too much."

Lucy sweat dropped. Erase anything she said about this one being mature and not perverted. He's still that Taurus!

"A bull, you said?" Sora quirked an annoyed eyebrow up. "Doesn't look like one to me."

Indeed. The true form of Taurus, is one of a pink haired human guy. His pink hair is of the same color as Virgo's, and a black beanie is covering most of it. Underneath the beanie, a set of headphones can also be seen covering his ears. He's wearing a white hoodie with a big pink heart at the back and another one imprinted on the upper left chest. Underneath the hoodie is a dark green shirt that's the color of the fresh earth. He's also wearing a pink striped tie around his bear neck and that's paired with black pants and shoes with pink lining at the side. His black gloves have the numbers '6' imprinted on the pointer and middle finger part. His katana is also something that seemed to be personalized by him, as the sheathe is adorned with white skull patterns and pink hearts, whereas the hilt has a keychain with three black keys attached to it. Up there, on the side of his neck, the symbol of the zodiac of Taurus, is marked with black print. This is Taurus' human and true form, the War Bull.

"Lucy, get yourself and your sexy body away from us. It could be dangerous." He commanded nonchalantly, but caused Lucy to blush madly and scold him with, "Stop being perverted in that form!"

Taurus finally glanced at her, his face adorned with a smug smirk. "Whaaat? You like me in this form, don't you?"

"I do not!" Lucy yelled at him again with a red face but he only laughed at her.

"Flirting with your master? That's not very sightly." The bull spirit turned to look at him with a glare.

"Jealous? Sorry but," He fixed him an analytical look as if to emphasize his point. "I don't swing that way."

His teasing comment had irked Sora, which made him twitch in annoyance and point at him childishly. "Are you messing with me!? You're the one who's got pink hair and printed with hearts, you damn bastard!" Taurus merely shrugged and commented something about the hearts representing his love for Lucy and her body. Sora clicked his tongue as a vein popped out his forehead in irritation. "Tch. Damn you. Come on! Let's just settle this with a-!"

"SORAA!" A metallic boomerang came flying to the demon slayer's head, making him fall limply to the ground, his fiery sword vanishing. The boomerang rounded back, successfully landing on the outstretched hand of a blonde girl with a one-sided pony tail. Sora immediately sprung up from the ground with an even more irrirated look as he yelled at the girl.

"WHAT THE HELL, NERU!? Were you planning on chopping down my other horn?! You barely missed it by an inch! An inch!" He pointed at the right side of his head where the small curved horn lies, tears flowing from his eyes animatedly.

"It doesn't suit you anyway." The girl stated flatly, which resulted to a very distinct look of shock, hurt and pain to pass through the demon slayer's eyes. Neru paid no mind to him as she turned to Lucy and the others, bowing low.

"I'm terribly sorry for whatever trouble this idiot had caused you. I can heal whatever injuries he had done." She stood back up and spotted Lucy's bloody stomach. She quietly walked towards her and stretched her arms up, her hands beggining to emit a warm kind of magic that began to slowly heal Lucy's wound.

"I wasn't causing trouble! I was just trying to recruit her but they fought back!" Sora pointed accusingly at Team East but was quickly silenced by Neru's boomerang once more.

"Recruiting? That's what you call recruiting? You almost killed Lucy-sama!" Fred yelled angrily, losing his cool completely.

"It's okay. It was just a practice combat, don't jizz yourselves over it." Sora huffed from his sitting position on the ground, just barely making it up from falling over his friend's earlier assault, only to be greeted by Neru's boomerang once more, making him clutch his head with a whine and a curse.

Neru caught her babysitting weapon, or demonsitting equipment, and strapped it to her waist again before returning to her healing magic. "I'm really sorry. Please forgive the fool. Apparantly, he knows nothing but fighting and doesn't even have common sense. I could only blame myself for this. He got too used to the fact that I will always be there to heal whoever he hurt in a spar or shit that he tends to do it with anyone even with someone that's not even part of our guild. He's such a f*cking pain in the ass." Neru's face began turning dark and Lucy smiled nervously at her, slightly worried at her still healing wound becoming worse.

"So you're a part of some guild?" Taurus asked. Neru nodded.

"Yes. We're from the mage guild, Magnet."

"I've never heard of that." Lucy commented, racking her still clouded brain for a memory of that guild name. Finding none, she sighed to herself. And here she thought that her memories had almost completely returned. Yes, her lost memories had been returned, thanks to the other effects of the God's Zone, being magic that returns anyone to perfect health.

"Under what rock were you living in?" Sora teased, only to be glared warningly by Neru.

"Idiot. We're not in Kione right now. Don't expect them to know." Neru looked at Taurus to answer him. "It's a guild from the kingdom of Kione. That's where we came from."

Neru finished healing Lucy's injury, which Lucy thanked her for with an amazed smile. Neru stood up and bowed once more. "I'm sorry again for the trouble." She moved her narrowed eyes to the redhead beside her. "It seems like my friend here doesn't think that we could win the WMG without new members."

"WMG? What's that?" Lucy asked as Taurus helped her up.

"The World Magic Games, duh. Someone needs to get away from that rock." Sora teased and was expectedly rewarded by a sharp elbow to his gut. He didn't expect it though. Looks like someone isn't learning even through all the beatings he had had in the past five minutes.

"Anyway, we have to get going. We were just on our way back from our mission. Bye for now. And again, we're sorry." Neru bowed, smacking a hand down the demon slayer's head beside her to force him to bow down his head. After a small apologetic smile, she waved at them and Sora began complaining at her about something like 'wanting to take the train instead of just hiking through mountains just to get home'.

"Ahaha.. What a cute pair." Lucy said to herself with a sweat drop as they all watched them walk away while arguing, with Sora getting beaten up of course. Taurus eyed her from the corner of his eyes.

"I'm surprised you still aren't feeling tired from keeping my gate open in this form."

Lucy blinked at him and realized his point. That's right. Before she can't even force herself to make them stay in that form for five seconds. And now, it has been minutes and she's not feeling tired at all. Could it be another effect of the God's Zone? Maybe it has some effect on humans that makes them more powerful after being under it. Or was it the additional boost in magic power that God Slaying magic had given her as its weilder? Either way, she must've gotten way more powerful now with this. But why wasn't she able to give those ice a more sturdy form? She frowned in thought, making Taurus sigh and place a hand on top of her head.

"I'm going back now. Stay with these guys. You should rest moore too."

Lucy smiled at him. "Okay! Thanks for the hard work, Taurus!"

Said spirit fixed her a look before sighing. "I didn't do anything. And yeah, one moore thing. Don't call me Taurus whenever I am in this human form. Call me by my human name, Ruki."

"Ruki?" Lucy asked, and at the same time, trying out the name in her mouth, causing the spirit to clear his throat and look away.

"Yeah. That was my name before I became a spirit. Like Leo, you call him by his name, Loke, right?"

Realization seem to have passed across Lucy's eyes and she nodded with a huge smile. "Right. I will call you that from now on, Ruki!

Ruki smiled at her as he began glowing. "Yeah. This is the only form when I am not being overpowered by the spirit of the bull, so I don't like you calling me as Taurus. You know, you should ask Loke sometime about our pasts before we became the spirits that we are now." And with that, he poofed away. Lucy remained staring at where he had been.

"I.. already know about that." Lucy smiled to herself.

"Lucy-sama! Let's go head back to town now." Delphi yelled from where they were gathering their belongings. Lucy nodded with a smile.

-**Flashback**-

"Were you always spirits, Loke?" Lucy asked one day after breakfast, as they both lounge outside the house, staring at the vast of snow around them while Loke told her stories about her life at Fairy Tail and other stuff.

"Hm?" Loke turned to her with a surprised and curious look. "Why do you ask?"

Lucy shrugged. "I don't know. It's just that you all act like humans anyway. I wouldn't be surprised if you guys are just part time spirits."

Her answer made Loke laugh. "Ahaha, Lucy, you're partly right and partly wrong."

She gave him a curious tilt of her head. "How so?"

"Well, we, the spirits of the Zodiac, were humans before we became spirits. But now, we're full-time spirits, not just part-time." He explained as he humored her decided choice of words.

Lucy, although she had said that she wouldn't be surprised, had dropped her mouth open. "What? Really? Then how did you become spirits, then?"

Loke shrugged. "We died, I guess. Humans die, you know."

At that, Lucy's previous smile vanished, and was replaced with a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have-.."

"It's okay." Loke assured her. "We all got pass through that phase already. Probably a hundred years ago already." He laughed at his own joke, which wasn't really a joke. Lucy stayed silent, and the lion spirit stopped laughing, deciding to tell her the story.

"We were celestial mages before too. Just like you, Lucy. I think that the only spirits who weren't a human before was Aquarious and Capricorn. The first two and original Zodiacs, and because of that, they're also the ones who doesn't have true forms. You can imagine Aquarious' face when we started flooding in through the gates of the spirit world after we died." Loke chuckled to himself, actually finding the memory funny. Lucy remained listening though, so he continued. "Only celestial mages who had completed all the current zodiac keys and had summoned the spirit king atleast once were turned into spirits of the zodiac after dying. We really can't decide whether that's a reward or a curse for having too much power."

Loke eyed Lucy. He knows well that Lucy had passed through both of those requirements already, but seeing as she can't remember that now, he decided to keep quiet about it. And besides, he doesn't even know if he's going to be happy that Lucy will probably be a part of them soon or feel pity for her for being an immortal spirit that's going to be enslaved by humans. Thinking about it that way, maybe this is indeed an exchange for the power they once used as celestial mages. Maybe it is a curse somehow. He sighed at his thoughts, but immediately went back to comfort zone when Lucy petted his hair. He look back at her and found her smiling.

"I see. So you were a human before, right Loke?" Loke only nodded, not taking his eyes off her. "Well, if that's the case then how did you gain the attributes of a kitty?"

Lucy giggled, causing Loke to blush in embarassment as he quickly pulled away from her hand. "I am not a cat. I'm a lion, Lucy." He tried to explain and save his aching pride for being compared to a cat.

"Still just a big cat." Said his master before erupting into giggles again. Loke looked away from her, his lion pride getting stomped on over and over. When Lucy finally controlled her laughing about how adorable her Loke is being, she wiped her happy tears away. "Seriously though, what happened? I mean, looking at most of you, you guys got attributes of.. none humans."

Loke caught her from the corner of his eyes as she stared at his _lion _ears, yes, _lion_, not cat, that looks like a part of his hair. He understood her question though. "Well, stars have magic. That magic is like the souls of different constellations. When we got turned into a spirit, we were sent to the constellations of the sky, and merged with the stars. I got merged with the constellation that resembles a lion, and so, I got called Leo and got the power of Regulus, which is my constellation's brightest star, along with the other stars that forms the lion. But you know, since the star's magic got something like a soul too, our souls merged with them and that changed us. Our appearance, and even behavior. Some of us had been almost completely taken over by the magic of the stars that they began to lose any humane features. Like Taurus, Gemini, and Pisces in their fish forms. Only releasing us in our true forms will give way for our original and human forms to show as our souls get merged with the stars the best way possible, without them overpowering us."

Silence followed as Loke waited for his master to contemplate about his story. "...Oh. That's really.. complicated. I'm not even sure if I understood it."

Loke chuckled at her. "You don't have to. It's got nothing to do with you anyway, Lucy. Past is past."

But in truth, she understood it. And she can't help but feel a pang of pity for them.

-**End of flashback**-

"Lucy-sama, we're here." Fred told her, bringing her back to the real world. Lucy blinked and looked ahead. They are in front of a worn out gate now, but the gate is widely open anyway, making Lucy wonder about its use. Something clicked in her mind. When was the last time she stood in front of this gate? That time it was closed. She glanced to the side, where a sign that reads "Horgo town" stands. That time, she was with other people. Three other people. And.. a cat? A blue cat. An exceed named Happy.

"Lushyyy~~!" Suddenly, a blue flying cat smashed against her chest while crying. Lucy looked down at him as she wrapped her arms around the cat, memories slowly but surely getting clearer.

"Happy." She murmured and the exceed only cried and sank into her chest more. She heard hurried steps approaching before they stopped, which made her look up. There, she saw three people around her age. A girl with red hair and armor, a boy with black hair and no shirt, and another boy with pink hair and scarf that looks like her certain spirit. The three other people. The ones she first came here with.

"Silly, don't cry." The pink haired boy told her with tears flowing out of his own eyes, fully contradicting what he just told her. She looked at him and immediately recognized him as, "Natsu.."

"Lucy, you're back. -hic- I'm so glad. -sob- Stop crying, will you?" The red haired girl smiled at her while crying too. She reached her hand out to her face as she wiped away Lucy's tears. Oh, that's right. Natsu told her that she was crying. She haven't even realized. Her tears just won't stop for some reason.

"Erza." Lucy finally remembered her name, and Erza couldn't help but hug her tightly, getting Lucy and Happy squashed against the metal plate of her armor, with Happy letting out a quick, "Ack.", and Lucy isn't so sure anymore whether she's crying with joy or with extreme pain.

"You guys are crybabies. Learn to control yourselves." The shirtless man said as he shook from holding back tears, his arms crossed as if to control himself. But he's failing miserably though, as tears fall from his eyes, only to be frozen after a curse. Lucy eyed him and her eyes fell on his bare chest, finding no shirt at all. She giggled as she finally remembered him.

"Gray, you're clothes." Gray twitched but sighed anyway.

"They could wait." He smiled as he went in for the group hug. Erza opened her arms for him too and Lucy and Happy both looked at him with pained and warning looks. But before he even registered their looks, Erza had engulfed him too into the hug of death, er, friendship, where his face had been violently smashed against her hard chest, where he really cried after an, "Oof!"

Seeing almost all of her team into that group hug, Erza smiled in a motherly way before looking at the only member missing. Natsu twitched as he backed away. "Natsu. Come over here. _So I could crash your head into my armor as well." _But of course the last statement was only courtesy of Natsu's mind.

"Ehehe.. No way. I-I'm good!" Natsu stepped away with a nervous laugh but Erza shot him a look. "And b-besides, I won't get into any hug with that stripper!" He pointed at Gray who had actually been out cold for awhile now, his body limp and dragging on the ground as Erza cuddled him. He gulped at Gray's pale look and the pained and muffled cries of Happy from somewhere within that terror of a group hug.

"Natsu." Erza said warningly, and before he could even run, Erza had somehow reached him and pulled him into the hug as well. And finally, team Natsu's back and complete, not before Natsu had uttered something like, "H-Hard..", before going unconscious as well.

And that was how they all got back together, with Shadow Gear coming back from one of their search for Lucy shortly after, only to find her there already alongside with half of Team Natsu on their death beds with a crushed skull. Good thing Levy isn't wearing any armor as she hugged her too. A day after that, is when they will all return to Fairy Tail. And we'll leave that part out for now.

* * *

A/N: Uhuh, I changed my username, if some of you noticed XD

Yep, Sora's just crazy ain't he? But incredibly hot nonetheless haha. I didn't turn him into a villain as Lucy doesn't really stand a chance against a trained demon slayer while she just got her new magic.

Also, check out my new story, _**Don't Make Me Fall In Love With You, Idiot**_. It is an AU Nalu story! Read it if you wanna!

**Important: **I depicted Taurus' true form veery far from a bull. If you guys are bothered by it and want me to change it then let me know immediately. If not, I may not be able to change it anymore. Also, you guys can see pictures that I will upload about this story on a page that I created on facebook. I tried just about everything to post a link here to redirect you guys to photobucket but I can't! So instead I just made a page. You guys will be able to see the characters there, along with some of the true forms of the spirits and updates about this story.

I **highly **recommend that you look at the page to see Ruki's true form. You don't have to like the page or anything if you don't wanna, but I really, reaaallyyy suggest that you look at it whenever I recommend you guys to do so. Do it for it is necessary! The link is:

_**/mochimosh18** _(insert facebook dot com before that of course, this site always deletes links for some reason)

That is the link. You can also post or pm me there for questions whatsoever. So yeah, till next chapter!

Leave a review!


	8. Return of the lost member

A/N: I'm late! I took so long to update! Well, I encountered another mini block and I just can't get satisfied with the chapters I had done so I repeat them. Actually, in previous versions of this chapter, Sora is supposed to appear here again. But it turned out a bit differently. Anyway thanks for every single review and follows and favorites! I love you all!

_**IMPORTANT**_: Classes for me are starting on the 17th, and that means I won't be able to update as much anymore. Maybe just once or twice a month. So while I'm gone I hope you guys will still read and leave your support so that I'll know that this is worth my time and effort haha! I personally love this story, but if you guys don't then it'll be not worth it. And yeah, I'm already 3rd yr college so I'll be busyyy.

**Litji: **I'm glad that his true form is okay with you! Here's the next chapter!

**Emperor of Pandemonium: **You are partly right! Actually Yumimura was already shown to be the ice goddess when Gemini failed to copy her and vanished while saying that she is indeed the god. That means that she lied when she said that she was just a guardian and she had also became angry at the revelation which was why she used her god's bellow on Team Natsu. As for Yuma, I'll write about that on future chapters! Ahaha sorry for the little confusion. ^^

**Eeveexme: **I'm glad you checked it out and happy that you liked him! Here's the next chapter!

**Neo Rulez: **Thank you! Hope you like this one as well.

**LittleBuddy12: **Aw, you're making me all bashful! Here's another one for you!

**Daddys little crazy bitch: **Glad you loved it again XD Please enjoy this one as well!

**JuiceBox16: **You'll have a lot more things to be excited for! And just for being a loyal reviewer, I'll answer your little question. Yes. Fairy Tail will be joining the World Magic Games whether they like it or not! The title of the strongest guild in Earthland is at stake!

**cherilla: **First of all, thank you for the Bacon Balloons song! XD That was very thoughtful! i actually smiled like crazy at your long review because, well, it's crazy! Haha! Thanks for the pocky and hope you enjoy this chapter!

**AngelxReaper: **I know, they're super hot! Kyaaa! Hahaha I am fangirling over them and all! XD And yeah, Taurus will always be a pervert somewhere inside ahaha! Here's another chapter! And I'll find some time to maybe post Virgo but I can't promise yet. ^_^

**Guest (1): **Thanks for reviewing! And yep, Neru is inspired (or really is) from vocaloid, hehe, I hope you don't mind! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Poiyo: **The wait is over! Here's chapter 8!

**Guest (2): **I had to put (2) since there are two of you who had the name Guest hahah. And I'm pleased that you loved it! Please go on and read this one as well!

**Best Reviewer **last chapter is... or are.. **cherilla **and **JuiceBox16**! Thanks for the song and for being loyal reviewers! There are a lot of you who are becoming loyal with reviewing and I find myself waiting for those people to review, but I had to choose one! And ended up with two! It's hard to choose.

Anyway, since this will be one of the last fast updates before school starts, I hope you guys'll like it.

**Another Important:** If you see a statement like: / "What are you doing!?" .. I mean when slashes preceed them then that means the person have one of those shocked and and incredulous expressions that was always in the manga. I'll be posting sample pics on the fb page so it'll be clear.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the Oc's and idea.

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Return of the lost member**_

_**"You're feeding me?" She asked. But she's not sick, she can eat by herself.**_

_**Excerpt 3: The ice that can be molded by an ice god slayer is limitless. **_

* * *

"LUCY!?"

Was the only thing that the members of Fairy Tail could say as they stare at the communication lacrima with big eyes, some of them already getting teary as they took in the much missed image of the blonde celestial mage. Lucy, on the other end of the lacrima conversation, smiled at them and gave a thumbs up.

"Yup! I'm alive!" She winked and that was the signal for the members and the guild master to rejoice and brew a party, a lot of them hugging a random member in joy. Team Natsu + Shadow Gear all grinned at them happily and proudly. The mission was a success. They reclaimed their lost member. Somewhere, from the chaos that the two teams could see through the crystal ball, the small guild master pushed himself through the mass of celebrating members. He jumped up on the bar counter and grabbed the lacrima, pointing it directly to his face.

"Where have you been for one year, Lucy? We were so worried!" The old man scolded, and Lucy couldn't help but laugh nervously. She twiddled her thumbs as she answered meekly.

"Ahaha.. I guess I was trapped for six days in the God's Zone. I had an amnesia, but the magic of that zone had quickened the recovery of my memories in just six days. I had no idea that I was residing in that kind of magic. And I also had no idea that a day inside that magic zone equals to two months here. Ahaha.. sorry, Master." She offered an awkward apologetic laugh, causing Happy and Natsu to stare at her weirdly and comment something about her making a scary laugh, making Lucy twitch in irritation at them. Master Makarov smiled all fatherly at her and the rest of Team Lucy.

"Let's leave the explanations for later when you got back. For now," He slightly lowered the lacrima as he made his voice louder for the whole guild to hear. "We celebrate Lucy's return! Time for another Fairy Tail party, you brats!"

Everyone cheered in the background, which made Natsu and Gray feel all giddy and immediately wanting to get back since a party at Fairy Tail could only mean fight, fight, FIGHT! The rest of them all smiled at the crystal excitedly, and Erza reminded the guild, in a nice way, to not cause too much riot until they came back. Master Makarov turned back to them.

"What are you all waiting for?! Go back here now!"

"YES!"

* * *

After a quick thanks and farewell to the people at Horgo, they went for the trip back to the train station. The long hike of five hours had worn them out but didn't take away their excitement as they all told Lucy everything that happened in the one year that she disappeared. From missions that they took, to the dark guilds, and everything else. Lucy simply listened to them, wishing that she hadn't been gone for that long. She surely missed a lot. She can't help but sigh as they finally reached the train station and rode the ride back to Magnolia. By afternoon, they finally got off the train, with Natsu barely alive from the torturous ride.

Lucy breathed in deeply, letting it all out with a huge smile afterwards. "Aah, finally, Magnolia!" She cheered. To her, she had only been gone from there for a few days, but to the rest of the world, she's been gone for a whole year. And the slight change at the town made her realize just how long she's been gone.

"I'm really, really happy that we got you back, Lu-chan!" Levy happily cheered and jumped to hug her around the neck, causing her to stumble a bit to her left while laughing.

"You have no idea how many times we went to that town and went back here without you with us." Levy added a bit sadly. Lucy, noticing her sad reminiscing, had patted the blunette's head.

"Well, let's all forget about that now. I'm back!"

Everyone agreed with a smile and relief. A few more walking and the guild came to view, and they all ran excitedly all the way to the entrance. They all stopped as they surveyed the inside of the building that's supposed to be a guild. There, everybody are still partying with fights here and there. A lot of the tables were already damaged beyond construction and a couple of the pillars are now ready to give up as well. Some members, who aren't in for fighting, are drinking and laughing on some nearby tables, occasionally yelling at members who bumps and lands on their table from a fight, cursing or joining into the fight as well if ever their own table gets damaged because of the others. On the stage, Gajeel is performing his favorite and own composition, Best Friend, with a group of listeners crying at his voice while throwing random stuff at him. Mirajane is happily serving drinks to the few tables left, completely ignoring the trail of blood running down the side of her head when a chair had crashed against her, while Master is sitting on the bar while crying for his demolishing guild.

"Woaaahh! I wanna join the fight!" Natsu yelled and ran into the fight as well.

"Oi, don't go without me!" Gray ripped off his shirt angrily and proceeded to punch a random member.

"Tch. I told you guys not to destroy the guild! Stop this fighting, NOW!" Erza turned into her scary mode as she marched into the mess too, beating and smacking some sense into the other members while telling them to stop.

Master, noticing Erza beating the others while telling them to stop fighting, Natsu randomly knocking guys out, and Gray's clothes getting fewer and fewer, had gawked at them. /"All of you, stop destroying the guild!" No one listened though and the fight ensued.

"Ahaha.. What a way of greeting, huh, Lu-chan?" Levy sighed with a sweat drop as they watched the scene, a random piece of wood, possibly from a previous table or chair, knocking her on the head as if on emphasis.

Lucy can't help the twitching on her face as food get smashed across her cheeks and clothes, with some furnitures flying to her, which she easily sent away with a couple of black ice boulders. "Y-Yeah.."

"GAAAAHHH! EVERYONE!" A roar of flame erupted from within the crowd, giving away the current location of a certain dragon slayer. "LUCY'S BACK!" He announced suddenly, accompanied with a strong punch to Elfman's face.

At the announcement though, everyone remembered what the party was for anyway. They turned their heads to the entrance of the guild, and saw a food monster, er, no, Lucy covered with food standing there with Levy. A short moment of silence passed before they all cheered and welcomed her back in a chaotic way of throwing greetings and love to her direction.

"Welcome back!"

"Alright! Lucy's back!"

"She's alive!"

"Of course she is, you idiot!" A punch to that preceeding person.

"Lucy-san!"

"Oh my, Lucy!"

"Welcome home, Lucy!"

"We missed you!"

"C'mere for a hug!" A small group of nearby members just had to beat that guy up for such a perverted comment.

Lucy stared at them with a smile creeping up her face. She felt so welcomed and loved. A trail of warm liquid ran down her cheeks, making her flinch for a bit before trying to wipe them, only for more to come until she just gave up and let herself cry.

"I-I'm back.." Lucy finally replied to all their previous welcome as she sobbed freely. Levy smiled and hugged her for comfort, which made Lucy sob more. The members laughed at her while some also cried along with her. Wendy, Mira, Cana, and Lisanna are now around her with tear-streaked faces as they tried to console her, and Elfman somewhere in the background sniffing while saying something about how, "Crying is a man!" and following it with a, "Nee-chan and Lisanna really are a man then."

"EVERYONE!" Master interrupted. "The time for crying is over. So now, let's fill our hearts with smiles and happiness as we party this night out!"

"YEAH!" Was everyone's mixed cheers as they engulfed themselves in another party, with Lucy nodding in agreement as she wiped her tears away. The girls all went to the bar to talk their hearts out while everyone else went on to their domino effect fight.

"So, Lucy, what exactly happened in your absence?" Master, who was lounging at the bar counter, had joined their talk with a mug of sake in hand.

"Ah...Well, after our fight with the goddess, we all got separated and I lost my memory. Loke came out and helped me, and we found shelter from a house in the mountains owned by an old woman named Yuma. For five days we stayed there, with my memories slowly comming back but a bit foggy. On the sixth day though, something happened." Lucy stopped talking and her listeners noticed how pale her face had become.

_"N-No! I don't want it!"_

_"Do it, Lucy!"_

She bit her lip as her hands trembled, suddenly feeling cold as bile rose up her throat, the memory of the taste of that warm and metallic liquid being choked down her throat. She involuntarily gulped at the memory, her left hand subconsciously caressing the palm of her right hand, remembering the cut there that had quickly disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

_"What are you doing!?"_

_"Lucy Heartfilia, the girl who had slayed the ice goddess, Yumimura."_

She winced as unwanted memories flood her head. She let out a tiny yelp before desperately covering her ears, as if trying to tune out the voices in her head. She remembered that giant god, and how thunder is coming out of his mouth as he speak, accusing her of slaying the goddess. She remembered denying it, all the while bathed with the goddess' blood and the taste of that blood still tingling down her throat. She wanted to throw up so badly then, and the chilling wind around her is not making her feel any better.

_"I didn't! I don't want it! I just want to-"_

_"Be reminded by this magic."_

"Lucy! Lucy!" Lucy jolted up as warm hands shook her by her shoulders. Her eyes cleared up and saw the worried face of Natsu, along with the rest of her listeners. Natsu had just been sent flying to the tables near the counter by Gajeel's iron leg. And he was all but pleased to see his newly returned partner getting all shaken up. "Are you okay? What happened?"

She choked back a sob and Natsu couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness. He frowned as he held a hand up and wiped away her tears as she sobbed, her lips quivering. Lucy hicupped and crashed herself onto Natsu, crying her eyes out on his chest. Natsu instinctively wrapped his arms around her, whispering and telling her that it's going to be okay.

"Ssh.. It's alright, Luce. Don't cry." He cooed gently as he absently played with her hair with fondness, almost mesmerized by its softness as he twirled some of the strands between his fingers. He shot a look at their Master, almost accusing him and questioning at the same time. Master Makarov waved his hands at him to show he doesn't know what happened either.

"Maybe it's best for you to get some rest, child. Take her home safely, Natsu." Makarov said and Natsu nodded, pulling the shaken girl by her wrist. When he had successfully taken her out of the noisy guild, he began his mental battle of what to do next, being someone who isn't really an expert in comforting someone. The walk was silent for awhile, and Natsu couldn't help but feel anxious and awkward. He really wanted to ask her what's wrong but he's hesitant too. Groaning, he let out a sigh, deciding not to ask anymore. They rounded Strawberry Street, and walked along the small river, until the familiar apartment came to view.

"Natsu.." Lucy suddenly called in a small voice, causing Natsu to jump in surprise before looking at his friend carefully.

"Y-Yeah, Luce?" He looked at her and noticed her uneasiness, like she wanted to say something and not wanting to say it at the same time.

"Uhm, could you, uh, please keep me company for awhile?" Lucy asked shyly, and Natsu blinked before grinning at her.

"Of course!" He answered happily. Lucy was just about to smile back at him when he scooped her up and jumped to her window without warning, eliciting an embarrassing yelp from her. Hearing the sound she made, Natsu laughed a bit in amusement as he opened her window and jumped in. He set her down and was immediately scolded by the girl.

"Natsu! How many times do I have to tell you to use the door!? It's there for a reason! And if you're going to jump us in next time, give me a warning at the least!" She yelled at him while pointing at her rejected door. Natsu simply smiled at her.

"I think you're feeling a bit better now."

Lucy stopped her scolding, realizing that he was right. She does feel a bit better, since the previous sadness and guilt was momentarily replaced by anger. She sighed at him. "I hope you didn't do that on purpose."

The dragon slayer shrugged when his face suddenly turned downcast and weak. "What's wrong, Natsu?" She asked with worry, instantly taking a step to him and checking his temperature. His skin felt hot under her touch and she almost thought that he was sick, but soon found herself silly. This is his normal body temperature. He never gets sick.

Natsu looked down at her with a bothered look on his face as Lucy is still to take her hand back or move away from him. "I'm hungry.." He whispered, not needing to speak louder as the girl herself was just a breath away from his own

Lucy registered this and quickly stepped back from him. "Oh, o-okay. Then I'll cook something for you! Wait here."

She shook her embarrassment away as she quickly skipped to her kitchen, wondering what she should cook for her little hungry dragon. Opening her cupboard, she almost face palmed herself when she realized that a year had passed. Meaning all of her food here must be spoiled already. Groaning, she took them all out with a disgusted face and threw them in the trash can. She went on her tiptoes as she tried to look for anything else stored up there, but her eyesight just won't get pass the lower part of her cupboard. Why in the world was a cupboard built so high anyway?

"Luce."

"Kyaaa!" Lucy screamed as she lost her balance and fell back, only to be caught by her pink haired friend who had slid on the ground as he held her between his legs. "A-Ah, Natsu.. Thank you.."

Natsu nodded and helped her up. "So what were you doing?"

He glanced at the cupboard then back at her for indication. "Oh! I was trying to check for any other food up there but-.. N-Natsu! What the hell are you doing!?"

Lucy's face began to get flushed as Natsu pressed himself against her, trapping her against him and the counter behind her. Her hands had shot up to push him away but, with all the wild thoughts running on her head, she could only do as much as simply let her shaky hands rest against his chest.

"I got it!" Natsu grinned happily as he successfully reached the couple of cup noodles at the back corner of the cupboard. He felt the hands on his chest and looked down at his friend with confused eyes.."Huh? Lucy?"

He took a step away from her as he eyed her in confusion of her sudden flushed face. "You okay?"

Lucy saw his hands with the two instant noodles in them, and immediately felt ashamed and mad for jumping into hopeless conclusions again. He was just reaching over her for the food! What was she thinking anyways?

"Lucy." He called as he sweat dropped at her. "Are you sure you're not going crazy?" He asked as he watched her suddenly pulling her hair out in self frustration.

_"Going crazy for you!"_ She angrily thought to herself as she held a hand up to cover her infuriated face. This always happens! Her getting all worked up about things that he do and end up embarrassing herself to hell! She's so eaaaasyy! She dragged the hand down her face exasperatedly, only to see the dragon slayer perplexed as he stared at her incredulously.

"W-What?" Natsu asked with disbelief clear in his voice. His throat suddenly felt a bit dry, making his voice come out a little raspy. "Luce.. What did you say?"

What did she say? She didn't say anything. "_Going crazy for you!"_ Her jaw dropped as she paled. She couldn't have said that out loud, right? But that was just a joke! A witty remark!

"What did you mean by that?" Natsu pushed further as he took a step towards her, the cup noodles in his hands being long forgotten. Lucy wanted to punch herself, throw herself to a pool of acid and drown, then be revived and do it all over again. And if embarrassment could kill, she would've kicked the bucket for awhile now.

"S-Shut up! I was just spacing out! Now give me that and go back to the living room!" She made a move to snatch it from him but he held it away from her, making her pout angrily before stomping down on his foot.

"Oowww! That hurts!" He cried as he held his aching foot and carefully blew on it. Lucy huffed.

"Serves you right. Now get out of this kitchen or I'll kick you out myself!" She glared at him and he shivered in fear. Muttering a quick, "A-Aye!", before running away from her murderous look.

"Hmp. Stupid Natsu." She began working on their little meal, boiling some water while she sprinkled the seasonings inside. After she poured the boiled water on their cups, she called for her friend, who silently sat beside her as they waited for another two minutes for the noodles to cook. After a silent two minutes, they both removed the covers, and Natsu immediately wolfed down the contents, not bothered by the steaming hot food. On the other hand, Lucy is blowing and huffing at her own food, which made her eat slower. Natsu finished his within seconds, and happily sighed after. He turned his head to watch the blonde, finding her turning red from all the furious blowing at her food, repeating the action on every scoop of the hot noodles. After a few more scoops, Natsu finally felt the pity on her.

"Give me that." Natsu said but took the cup from her anyways without waiting for an answer.

"Hey! You already ate yours!" Lucy tried to get her food from him, thinking that he's so greedy that he even wanted her own food. Natsu held it away from her reach as he gave one big blow on the spoon, before bringing it closer to her face.

"Here. Open your mouth." He said, and Lucy only blinked at the spoon in front of her. Not wanting to go all jumpy to wild thoughts again, she simply raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're feeding me?" She asked. But she's not sick, she can eat by herself.

"What does it looks like? You were taking so long to eat. I'm just helping you out." He moved the spoon closer to her mouth in a way of telling her to open up. On the other hand, Lucy was thinking why the hell Natsu is feeding her. So what if she's taking long? Did he develop a hobby of feeding people in the year that she was gone? This isn't like him at all. Brushing the thought aside as her stomach growled, she open up her mouth, letting Natsu feed her. Natsu continued to give blows on her food, feeding her quickly and in larger spoonfuls than Lucy could even manage to chew. She made no complaints though, simply enjoying her food without the trouble of having to cool it off. She surprisingly finished it fast, and she sighed happily, feeling full.

"Ah, that was good." She smiled and Natsu agreed with a grin. Not like he hated any food anyway.

"By the way, Natsu, let's go on a mission."

"What?"

Lucy didn't miss the look of surprise that passed his eyes, followed by hesitance. "I need some money. My rent's due soon." She sighed sadly at the thought of having to pay for a whole year worth of rent.

"If you're worried about your dept here, then no need. The guild's been paying for you while you were gone."

"R-Really? For a whole year?" Lucy felt a very heavy burden lifted up from her shoulders. A whole year's rent? With 70k jewels a month, then for a year that's.. she doesn't even want to do the math but that's surely expensive.

"Nhmm." Natsu nodded as he munched on some fire courtesy of a magic lighter by the kitchen. "We've been contributing."

Waaaah. Fairy Tail really is the best! She sniffled as she cried tears of happiness (and freedom from dept). "Thank you. -sniff- I got to thank everyone for this later too. I owe everyone for this."

"Well, yeah but it's almost due again this month. You gotta work for something." Lucy tried hard not to scold him for eating out her magic lighter, she should let him for now. Show some gratefulness, Lucy.

"I know. Wanna go for a job tomorrow?"

"Hm." He finally finished his snack, much to the blonde's displeasure, as he eyed her doubtfully. "I dunno. I mean your last one haven't really turned out nicely."

She rolled her eyes at him. "No, really. How could a mission like that turn out any better? Come on, Natsu. I need you to help me get some money!" She gave him a pleading look but he ignored it.

"I'm not sure.." He rubbed his neck uncomfortably, before turning back to look at her with a glint in his eyes. "I mean, what do I get?"

"What?" What does he get? Is that a question? Well duh, half of the reward of course!

"What do I get for accompanying you?" He repeated, leaning a little closer to her as he waited for an answer.

"Uh.." Well, what? What would she give him? And why the hell was he asking for anything other than the reward anyways? That's so unfair! "What do you want?"

He gave her a playful grin, twirling a piece of her hair. "I don't know. What do you think?"

"Fire food? Some fire? Another magic lighter?" She listed on and Natsu gave her an exasperated and an '_Are you serious?' _look.

"No."

"Then what could it possibly be? Why not just tell me?" She flailed her arms about and Natsu sighed at her.

"Well, never mind. I'll go with you." He waved her off in a disappointed manner that Lucy couldn't help but feel badly curious.

"But what is it that you want?"

"You can guess."

"A new scarf?"

"Igneel's scarf is better than anything."

"More than half of the reward?"

"I'm not that greedy."

"A new set of pointy fangs?"

"Fangs?"

"Well, all dragon slayers have them."

"Which means I don't need any more of it."

"Longer ones then?"

"I don't need that!"

"But Gajeel's look sharper."

"It"s not! And he eats iron you know?"

"Excuses."

"Shut up. What gave you the stupid idea anyway?"

"I don't know."

"See? It's not even possible to get _fangs _as you say."

"Well, yeah. Whatever you say, Natsu."

"Yeah. So go on with your smart guesses."

"Don't be such a smarty pants. Speaking of pants, could it be some clothes then?"

"Not really."

"Food?"

"Uhm.. N-No."

"A fight?"

He looked at her with another incredulous look. "Seriously?"

Lucy laughed sheepishly. "Ahaha.. Nevermind that."

"Any other guess?"

"Love advice?"

"I had enough of that."

"What!?"

"Forget it."

"But-"

"Luce."

"What?"

"Just go on guessing."

"Ah, you want to play a prank on Gray?"

"I always do that!"

"Well, yeah but I thought you might want an accomplice with that."

"That's not a very bad idea." An evil smirk. " Well, what else?"

"I don't know."

"So you're giving up?"

".. Just tell me what it is."

"I don't wanna."

"Come on, Natsu! Don't be so hard!"

"That sounded so wrong.."

She blushed before hitting him. "Since when were you a pervert!?"

"Ow! I'm not a pervert! You're the one who said what you said!"

"Well, duh! But you're taking it in the wrong way!"

"Then choose your words properly."

"Why are you acting so mature?"

"I am mature! Always!"

"You liar."

"Hey!"

"One year had changed you this much?"

"I-!" He paused then sighed. "Fine. I guess you're right. I guess I kinda took a whiff of this." He took out a small and empty green bottle.

"_Instant maturity: Man_? Where did you get that?" Lucy couldn't believe that this dragon slayer would actually want to be more mature. A man!

Natsu scrunched up his face. "I didn't get it on purpose. That stupid Gajeel made me drink it all earlier while we were in that guild fight. Good thing it's not really full." He put the bottle back in his pocket. "I have to ask ji-chan about this later."

"Oh." Her eyes travelled down on the floor where she saw a crumpled paper. "What's that?" It must've fallen from his pocket when he took out the bottle. Natsu's eyes followed hers and he immediately reached for it, only to be beaten by Lucy.

"A mission?" She scanned the crumpled request. "Capture a potion maker. Natsu, why were you keeping this away from me?"

Natsu scratched his head uncomfortably, cursing his clumsiness. "Well, you just got back so I thought that you shouldn't really go out on missions for awhile.. You know.."

Lucy raised an eyebrow, placing her hands on her slender hips. "Natsu, are you thinking low of me? You think I can't do something as simple as this just because we failed at Horgo?"

"I-I.. uh.."

She pouted. His lack of proper answer is more than enough to prove her assumption. "Fine. We're going to do this first thing tomorrow morning."

"Wait don't-!"

"No, Natsu!" She roughly pressed the palm of her hand against his face, forcing him to shut up and to choke a bit, almost eating a portion of her palm. "I'm going to show you that I don't need you pitying over me or what."

The dragon slayer grabbed her wrist. "But Lucy, I am not pitying you or anything."

"Then?" She eyed him over. Even if this calmness of him is only due to a stupid potion, Lucy still feel weird about it. I mean, her Natsu acting like this? A playful thought crossed her mind, and she can't help the teasing smile that formed on her lips. "Natsuu, could it be that you're just worried of me?"

Natsu seemed surprised and he quickly turned his head away from her. "I-I wasn't.." He said as a cute little blush appeared on his face.

"Aww. You're soooo cuutee! You're being all shy!" Lucy giggled as she played with his cheeks. He's being all stubborn and cute! How irresistable! She wanted to squeeze him to death or until he pops. Waaah, tsun-tsun Natsuu.

"Heeeyy! Staaaph it, Lushyy!"

Lucy giggled as she pulled away, watching his red cheeks like he was blushing. But he's really not. His cheeks are just really sore.

"Geez, what's with the sudden attention I was getting." He commented as he rubbed his face, willing it to atleast stop being all flushed like a girly girl who's blushing. He spared her a side glance and found her still in that happy look of hers. "You're having too much fun."

Lucy giggled. "Yes, yes. I'm sorry Natsu. Anyways," She showed him the request again. "We'll do this tomorrow so go back home and sleep early. Maybe your old guy personality will fade away too." She said as she push him towards her door.

"Hey! What old guy? I ain't old!" He complained as they reach the door and Lucy opened it for him. When he didn't move an inch, the blonde blinked.

"What? Oh, you wanted to go through the window?"

Natsu face palmed. "No! I-! Ugh. You're so impossible. I'm going. See you tommorrow."

Natsu stomped away moodily while Lucy could not believe it. Natsu called her impossible? That's so not right! The world is not right if he's the one who thinks someone is immature! "I can't believe him. The world would not function right if Natsu ever matures for a bit. If he's even capable."

Lucy should've been more worried about what Natsu wants before going away, but clearly, she forgot about that the moment he called her impossible. Tomorrow will be the start of their easy mission.

* * *

_**Trivia:**_On the other versions of this chapter, Sora should've appeared. On other chapters, Natsu hasn't taken any potion and was just acting on his own. On another version, Lucy would've never been found by Fairy Tail, and instead she had went back by herself after leaving the God's Zone.

* * *

A/N: You caught me. I was running out of idea on the last part and so I wrote it as an undescribed convo. But to tell you all the truth, my favorite part here is their pointless conversation. It was so fun to write haha! XD And yeah, it's pretty much all I came up with for now, hehe sorry? Their mission on the next chapter would result into something else.. Something cute. Hihi. You guys can take a wild guess.

And yes, a bit of Nalu for this chapter! Next chapter will have more Nalu, I already finished it and I'll upload it as soon as a satisfying number of reads and reviews came.

Stop by our fb page, **/mochimosh18**, to check out the pics that I will post there about the / "slashed statements".

I think I will write a few chapters of missions and everyday life for them before I go all out on the WMG. Are you guys excited for that? Let's see how Fairy Tail will do in the World Magic Games! I am not going to guarantee their victory though. I have yet to decide on that. I think most of you have already got the main difference between Fiore's GMG to this story's WMG. I mean, the name is a big hint.

Did you hate it? Or like it? Tell me!

Leave a review.


	9. Helplessly Drugged

A/N: And now we're on the 9th chapter! Wow. I just had to post this before school starts tomorrow. Wish me luck on that. I can't double check this chapter's quality for now too since I am a bit sick. I almost fainted yesterday and it seems like I have a little blood infection or something :( It's scary since I don't know what that means. Please pray for me guys.

**JuiceBox16: **You're welcome. And yes, I'll try to update as much as I can. Hope this chapter could make you happy for awhile.

**FairyTail123: **Yep! Here you go. :)

**LittleBuddy12: **Ahaha, sorry for the cliffhanger last time. Hope this one isn't so much of a cliffy.

**Litji: **I love you too for loving this story! Here's the next chappy.

**Eeveexme: **Haha, I'm glad you found that part funny too XD Anyways, here's their mission part!

**luckylucy77: **Ahaha, it's a secret for now :)

**Daddys little crazy bitch: **Yep! A dense Lucy for a change! Here's another chapter.

**cherilla: **I love all the food I get from you XD And that was a looooong review! Mostly about your crazy imagination though hahaha XD Anyways, read on and hope you'll like this!

**Dyeni: **I love powerful Lucy as well! Let's see how she does on this mission though. :)

**Guest (1): **I just feel so touched whenever I make my readers laugh or cry. Haha and yes, a different way to showcase Lucy is for her to be dense! I find them cute this way too 3

**sammy-chan: **They won!

**Guest (2): **Here it is!

**brunette1501: **I'm happy that I seem to have done the previous chapter well enough! And yes, the most effortless part just had to be more fun. XD

**Lucy Fairymage: **Actually, when I posted this, I had something in mind for Sting. But as I write this, I end up doing some changes and now I'm not sure if I will still include that part about Sting. But I'm still thinking about it. If my original plan had went on, Sting should've appeared here by chapter 7 or 8 already.

**Lucy Fairymage: **Yep! I'm happy you like Nalu as well! Kinda makes up for the possible lost of Sticy in here.

**Warning: Nalu fluff.**

**Warning 2: Might have errors.**

**Warning 3: Possible weirdness that I haven't been able to check.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

_Let's have you fall in love with Nalu more._

* * *

**_Chapter 9: Helplessly Drugged_**

**_Who the hell is that!? Don't tell her that's Happy!?_**

**_Excerpt 4: When doing the God's Dance, the attack could fail or hit an ally. For it is a careless attack that aims according to the caster's movements._**

* * *

"So Lucy, got everything? Bags? Keys? That whip thing of yours?" Natsu asked as they stood in front of the train they're going to board on, with Happy leisurely flying behind Natsu with a teasing look that clearly wanted to say, _"He liiiiikeeess youuu." _and probably_, "Get a hint, Lushyy!"_

Lucy puffed out her right cheek as she placed her hands on her hips. "Natsu, will you stop acting like my father? Before I start calling you 'Daddy'." In reality, everyone knows that Lucy's dad is nowhere near as concern or protective as other dads out there or like how Natsu's being right now. But you get what she means.

Natsu frowned at her. "You could've just answered properly."

What? Oh my. He's acting so much like a dad! Or a brother, and maybe even a boyfriend. But hey, she wouldn't know about the last one. She never had a boyfriend. "Okay, fine! I got everything. Now can we get on the train before it leaves us, _daddy_?" She put special emphasis on her last word, making nearby people stare at them with giggles at the supposed _cute couple_. Natsu, on the other hand, had twitched at what she called him before he quickly turned his head away from her and finally boarded the train.

"They liiiiiikeee each otheerrr." The exceed finally said the dreaded line.

/ "Shut up!" Lucy smacked him gently on the head.

The ride wasn't that long, and Natsu spent the whole ride feeling sick, Happy eating a fish, and Lucy staring out the window. She couldn't help but wonder if he's still affected by last night's potion or he just changed a bit over a year. Maybe got a little less denser than usual? When the train finally reached their stop, they quickly got off, with Lucy's mind straying off a little bit but she tried to shake it off.

"Alright! That was fast. Let's go find that guy!" Lucy said with determination to prove herself while Natsu follows her in a sick daze.

"A-Are we there yet?" He asked before almost throwing up.

"We're here already, Natsu." Happy assured him.

"Snap out of it, really." The blonde sighed at him, watching his hopeless barfing face before her curiousity got her again. She unconsciously evened her pace with the exceed, who was patting Natsu on the back and giving him encouraging words from time to time. She looked at Happy unsurely, before directing her gaze back on the road, then back at Happy. Happy noticed her weirdness, and so leisurely left the pitiful Natsu a little behind them to fly next to her.

"Lushy, you're being weird." Happy commented with a blank smile. Really, he's the only one who could pull an expression like that.

"I am not weird!" Lucy said before huffing and then sighing. "I, uh, just wanted to ask about something." A sweat rolled down the side of her face as she scratched her cheek awkwardly.

"Is it about Natsu?"

Lucy was surprised about the exceed's straightforwardness, though he had always been like that anyways. "Actually, yes. I noticed he's changed a bit. Maybe grew a piece of brain or something." Her mind drifted off to the way he was acting earlier and to the events last night. Well, it is highly possible that that potion is still bothering him.

"I think he went through puberty." Happy said as he glanced back at sick Natsu with that smile.

"W-What? Puberty?" Lucy asked with disbelief. She can't decide whether she's shocked that he only went through that phase after almost hitting twenty or if she can't really believe that Natsu could ever go through puberty.

Happy nodded. "He had a couple of girlfriends while you were gone." Happy chattered on nonchalantly, causing Lucy's jaw to drop at what he said. Natsu had a girlfriend!? No, a couple of them! How could those two words fit in one statement!? And besides, are they talking about the same Natsu here? The ever dense Natsu? There's no way!

"G-Girlfriends?!" She can't believe that Natsu had managed to get into a relationship with anyone. And he even got a relationship before she had any! That's so frustrating to say the least. Considering that she had always been trying to have a boyfriend or a date.

"Mhm. The one who people kisses and hugs and do everything together." Happy listed on and Lucy's face turned blood red as she thought of her friend actually doing those things.

"S-So that's why he somehow matured even for a little bit." She said to herself with her face still flushed as she can't help but think of what activities the dragon slayer behind them did. So she was right, he was indeed acting like someone who could become a good boyfriend. Thinking that, she snapped her head around to look at him, and was glad that he's still looking ready to throw up and could barely walk straight. She sighed in relief. She wouldn't want him to know that she's asking stuff about him. It's personal.

"Uhm, by the way Happy. Does that mean he has a girlfriend right now?" Curiousity got the best of her and she couldn't help but whisper that question to the exceed. Happy hummed for a bit as he thought.

"I think Natsu broke up with that blonde flower shop girl yesterday. I remember him saying something about that." Happy answered thoughtfully with a paw on his chin as he tried to remember the events last night. Well, he isn't exactly sure. Considering that he was so absorbed about his fish when Natsu was talking to him yesterday.

"Oh. That's too bad. I wasn't even able to meet her." Lucy sighed with disappointment. She was truly curious as to what girl that idiot could like. What kind of infinite patience does a human like that girl could have to actually bear with his idiocy? And if he just broke up from his relationship last night, he must be feeling real bad right now. Maybe that's why he was a bit weird today. Poor him. She never thought she'd see the day when Natsu will ever be depressed because of a girl. Happy noticed her being deep in thought so a teasing thought flashed itself on his head again.

"Lucy. Do you want to be Natsu's girlfriend?" Happy asked and Lucy blushed in embarrassment as she slapped a hand over the exceed's mouth to shut him up, quickly checking behind them to find Natsu a good few meters away, before whispering madly at him.

"I do not! I was just curious, okay?" And she really was just curious. I mean, she had always thought of him as a friend.

Happy didn't seem convinced. "But Natsu's really good in _kissing_. Don't you want to know how he does it?"

"I-I definitely don't need to know about that!" Lucy stuttered as her face grew even warmer. This is embarrassing. Thinking about her partner's private life and abilities to kiss is truly something she doesn't want to do. Happy was about to say something more but Lucy pressed her palm against his mouth to shut him up. "Enough! Or I would make sure Charle hates you for the rest of her life! And deprive you of any fish in the world!"

That seem to have scared the exceed as he stared at her with teary eyes before dashing away while crying, "Lucy's a meanie!" The blonde sighed at him. It took a bit long to regroup with Happy and for Natsu to finally accept that they had already boarded off the train. After some time, they began searching for the potion maker, and really, it wasn't that hard. I mean, with the enormous magic shop just outside the town with _'Gridardo' _printed in an elegant font underneath the shop's name. That name is the one that they were looking for.

"Well, that was easy!" Natsu happily said as they stood in front of the store, his motion sickness having worn off a moment ago.

"Yeah. Almost _too _easy." For some reason, Lucy feels bad about this. Well, who wouldn't be? A supposed illegal potion maker having a huge shop in plain view? "Natsu, maybe we should-"

"Gaaaaah! Get out of here Grikardus!"

Whatever Lucy wanted to say, would never be known as Natsu had already kicked the door down and began challenging the man while yelling out a completely wrong name.

"Wait." Lucy looked around the shop, finding a counter at the center and a huge archive of various potions at the back of it, with some shelves scattered around with stocks of colorful bottles as well. But other than that.. "It's empty." It is indeed empty of any other person.

"Tch. That coward. He ran off." The dragon slayer clicked his tongue angrily, looking around for any signs of the man.

"Let's all have a look around then. Maybe we could find something useful."

They began walking around the store, scanning the weird potion bottles and everything else around. The potions are really unique and really enticing to purchase. There are love potions, smart potions, potions to get faster, be able to fly, have scales, be stronger, grow thinner, for luck, for curses, and even death potions.

"Wow.. These are actually.. amazing. If they work, that is." Lucy said in awe as she held a bottle up to scan it.

"Not to mention dangerous and illegal." Happy said. "It is obviously not legal to sell curses and potions that could kill. Maybe these are not even working and that makes it another illegal thing too." The exceed frowned at the deadly potions loitering around, shivering a bit at the different ways one could die through them.

"No, they're perfectly working." A sudden deep and smooth voice echoed around the eight corners of the room, alarming the team.

"Who's there?!" Lucy asked as she desperately searched for the man that seems to be moving around the room, refusing to stay in one place. He seems to be invisible, as he isn't moving that fast and yet he's unseen. They tried to hear him out more, and for the first time, Lucy had realized that she could now hear way better than before. She could hear his light footsteps, even his breathing if she tried harder. She could also pick up the sweaty scent of the man. How disgusting. Talk about hygiene. Even Natsu that doesn't seem to be a big fan of baths smells nice.

"Oh, I don't know. I might be the person you were looking for. Or I might not be. But I tell you, my potions work. My invisibility right now should be enough proof." The person continued to move around and both Natsu and Lucy had been following his movements closely with deep frowns on their faces. The man laughs at their trouble, which echoed around the room and only added to the slayers' difficulties in hearing him out. The person finally began moving a bit slower, almost like he's walking now. That gave him away. One loud click of the heels of his shoes had made them snap their head to the other direction.

"THERE!" The two slayers turned on their heels swiftly, digging their foot on the floor as they jumped to the direction the sound and smell came from, a fist or a hand held back as if in preparation of an attack. But the man quickly took a step to the side just before they hit him, and he had stopped right behind the oblivious exceed.

"N-Natsu? Lushy?" He asked as they both seemed to be ready to crush him, their faces serious and mad as they stilled their attacks. "W-What did I do?"

The Gridardo's smooth voice laughed, before a hand pet the exceed on the head. "Nothing really, kitty." Gridardo's voice sounded from behind him, making the exceed freeze on his spot. "Or should I say, boy?" There was a small popping sound, like a bottle had been opened, which couldn't be a good thing.

"HAPPY!" Natsu launched himself at the invisible man but came a little too late, as he tackled him after Gridardo had already drenched the exceed with a blue and sparkling liquid.

"Happy!" Lucy came to the exceed's aid who is now trembling with fear. She desperately tried to wipe off the potion from his fur with a handkerchief but it just won't come off.

"L-Lushyy.. What if this is one of those death potions?" Happy looked at her with fearful eyes and Lucy couldn't help but hug him tightly. She's actually thinking of the same thing.

"Don't say that, Happy! It's definitely not that." She carried the cat in her arms as she bit her quivering lip. As of now, the potion doesn't seem to be doing anything, which might mean that it is one of those strong ones that takes effect after awhile. Damn it. How could they be so careless? What if Happy.. No. They can't let that happen.

"YOU.." Natsu turned his gaze away from Happy, and growled at the man underneath him as his eyes got dark and shadowed. He clenched his hand around the invisible neck of the potion maker. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HAPPY, YOU BASTARD!?" He threw a bone crushing punch on the man's face and Lucy was so sure that his skull had cracked with the sound she heard. Natsu could go on with rage right now and end up killing the man instead of capturing him, but Lucy didn't stop Natsu. If anything, the tears streaming down her face as she hugged Happy indicates that she wanted the man dead as much as Natsu does.

The potion maker managed to gasp and shuffle beneath him quickly, and before Natsu had realized it, the man had already shoved an open bottle of potion in his mouth, forcing him to take big gulps of it. Natsu coughed and twitched as most of the liquid had quickly went down his throat before he managed to swat it away.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed as she saw Natsu not only get drenched by a potion, but be forced to drink it! What if it's one of those deadly ones? The thought of him dying scared her to the core and it grew even more when Natsu didn't stop coughing while holding his throat. Taking the oppurtunity, Gridardo slowly stood up from his spot with another bottle at hand. Lucy noticed his movements, and when the scent of another one of those potions had hit her, she snapped.

"Get away from him!" Lucy threw her arm up as a couple of ice arrows hit Gridardo on the hand and on his shoulder, forcing him to drop the potion that he was planning to give to Natsu again. The man groaned as he took something out, his invisibility fading off and a bottle on his hand showed itself.

"You bitch! You'll definitely regret that." He held up the bottle and it glowed. "Summoning potion: CHIMERA!" A dark yellow magic circle appeared beside him and a creature with mixed parts of animals came out, shaking the infrastracture with a loud roar. The chimera has a body of what seemed to be a dragon. It has a head of a lion and a goat, a tail of a dozen of serpents and wings of an eagle. The chimera growled lowly at Lucy. She gritted her teeth and summoned Horologium, placing Happy there.

"This is only for five minutes, Lucy-san." The spirit of the clock reminded her.

"That's more than enough time." The clock nodded and stepped back. Lucy took a key out, raising it to the side as it glowed. "I hope you'll like a zodiac spirit."

"So you're a celestial wizard? I see." He smirked. "Then go on! Let's see if the zodiac really is worth its fame!"

Lucy held the key tighter. "Open!" The yellow magic circle appeared. "The true form of the Giant Crab!"

The bells chimed as it waited for her to say the last word that will call a certain spirit, but the chimera didn't wait any longer as it had already jumped for Lucy, ready to hit her with its enormous claws. Lucy clenched her jaw and held her left arm up to block the claw with an ice axe. "Cancer!" She yelled and the key glowed brighter just as her axe crashed. She summersaulted the moment she felt the key sucking away a large amount of her magic, inhaling deeply.

"Korijin no dogo!" A black magic circle appeared before her mouth as two-meter long ice rushed from it and slashed the enormous beast everywhere, earning a loud growl of pain from it. Lucy landed silently on the ground, just as Cancer appeared from his gate.

"Being summoned in this form, must mean you don't want a haircut for now, right?" The spirit said as he held two big scythes in the air, forming a cross with them. It formed a big X, resembling a big scissor and a crab's claw. Lucy noticed the lack of _'ebi' _in his sentence but brushed it off.

"I don't. I need you to finish him off, Cancer." Lucy ordered as she looked at the forty-feet tall chimera, who's growling and drooling at them as it dug its long claws on the ground. Cancer snickered before dashing to the monster, the two scythes behind him. The creature tried to stomp at him or slash him but he's too fast. He jumped and did one big and deep cut on the scaled chest of the chimera, causing blood to splash everywhere. It cried out in pain but swatted him away with its claws, which Cancer had dodged. He then raised one of the scythes in the air.

"Be judged by the 55th star of the crab." A big magic circle appeared from his scythe as different shapes and forms of metal began appearing everywhere in the air. He snapped his eyes open and pointed at the chimera with his other scythe. "55 Cancri A!"

All the scraps of metal had rushed down to the creature all at once, stabbing it deeply everywhere and messily cutting off its limbs, which resulted to heavy bleedings everywhere. The chimera cried as it tried to shield itself with its wings, only for it to be cut off its back too. The bloody wings fell off and left him wideopen. Alot of the metal scraps started to hit him on the skull and eyes while the others sprayed all over its messed up limbs and body. What remained of its bloody body had fell down on the ground with a loud thud before it growled and disappeared into ashes.

"Hck.." Gridardo began backing away as all blood drained from his face. His back hit the large shelf behind him, causing for some of the bottles to shake and hit each other like chimes. He looked up and began scrambling through the bottles, as if searching for something. Cancer noticed this and so he walked briskly to the man and raised his scythe up, causing Gridardo to look at him shakily.

"I'm going to finish you off." He said then brought his weapon down and slashed across his neck. Gridardo choked and shielded himself, but he felt nothing. After awhile, he brought a trembling hand to his neck, finding it attached. He began laughing crazily to himself as he touched his neck and face everywhere.

"H-Hahaha.. Ahaha.. I-I'm alive. I a-am alive!" He laughed more and looked at the dark haired scythe boy, only to find him looking down at his transparent hands. He snapped his head around to look at Lucy.

"LUCY!" He quickly ran to her side, his scythes disappearing as he reached her. He scooped her up and looked at her sweating and paling face. She's breathing hard and Cancer couldn't help but panic. "You're overdoing yourself! Lucy, you have to close my gate now!"

Lucy laughed weakly at him as she looked at him with one eye closed. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know that it's going to take so much out of me." It really is something she didn't expect. It seems that calling the spirits out in their true form is one thing, having them fight is a whole different story.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I wasn't able to finish him off sooner. Be careful, Lucy." Cancer said with a hand on her cheek as he began to disappear, leaving Lucy by herself.

"Time's up, Lucy-san." Horologium also announced as he poofed away, leaving the unconscious Happy on the ground. Lucy chuckled to herself.

"I-I'm so impossible. I already don't have any magic left." She draped an arm over her eyes as she bit her lip. Damn it. She should've thought more of her actions before just doing something reckless. She could've defeated the man and possibly also the chimera by herself and her god slayer magic. Or she could've just summoned multiple spirits at once and have them fight in their normal forms. She was overwhelmed by her emotions earlier and wasn't thinking.

"Hmph!" A strangled sound was heard and Lucy immediately tried to push herself to her elbows to look at her left.

Glug, glug, glug.

"NATSU!" She watched as Gridardo harshly shove a bottle in the boy's mouth, forcing him to drink it. Natsu inhaled sharply at the sudden intrusion of the liquid in his throat, before throwing a dizzy punch to the man, sending him flying away for a few meters, instantly knocking him out despite the little strength the dragon slayer have.

"N-Natsu.. Giee.." Lucy hissed as her lack of magic caused her muscles to become strained. She gritted her teeth as she forced herself to crawl towards the dragon slayer, who had began to choke violently, the veins on his face starting to show clearly and his eyes almost turning white as he held back his screams. "Na.. Natsu.." She panted as she finally reached him, feeling sore all over. He dropped to the ground beside her and began rolling as he kicked his legs and clench his throat. His face turned frantic and he finally let himself scream out.

"Gaaaaaaahh! It hurts! It really hurts! L-Lucy, help me! HELP MEEE!" He cried desperately. Lucy sensed his urgency and so she had gathered all her strength to push herself up into a sitting position.

"H-Hey! Natsu, calm down! Where does it hurt?!" She tried to press her hands against his shoulders to stop him from rolling around, but couldn't stop him that much.

"HAAAAAAAAA!" Natsu's scream echoed everywhere, shaking Lucy to the core as she stared at him fearfully. "IT'S SO PAINFUL! LUCY DO SOMETHING! HELP ME! IT'S FUCKING KILLING MEEEE!" Lucy had never seen him like this. He had never asked for help from anyone, especially not this way where he's so desperate for someone to help him. And seeing him like this right now is breaking her inside. His face is now pulled back into a nasty snarl as he screamed over and over again, his throat seemingly on a dangerous state as his hands never leaves it that Lucy fears he might break his own neck. She reached for his wrists to try to stop him from choking himself but his hold is firm. When he started groaning and incapable of forming proper sentences, and as drool came flowing out of his mouth, Lucy couldn't help it anymore, she winced and hugged him tightly, her whole body shaking against him. What should she do? She doesn't know what she should do! She couldn't do anything. He looks like he's dying! She can't think straight and his wild screams for help is only making her clouded mind grow even more messed up. She was forced to open her eyes when a pair of hands gripped her tightly.

"H-Help me.. P-Please.. Lu..cy.." He passed out. Lucy stared at him in shock and fear. She almost thought that he's dead, if it weren't for the rising and falling of his sweaty chest.

"Natsu.." She called shakily as she tried to wake him up, but decided that it's better for him to sleep. She checked his vitals, and thankfully, it's there. A teardrop landed on his face and she realized that she had been crying and sniffling. She reached a hand down to gently wipe away the teardrop, caressing his face lovingly. It made her feel a bit better that he stopped screaming, that should mean that he's not feeling any pain now. Why couldn't she do anything right? Natsu.. he had been asking for her help. He's been begging.. And yet, she couldn't do anything. She never helped him. And yet he always helps her. Everytime. From the very start.

_"Then come with me! To Fairy Tail!"_

Starting when he had saved her from that fake Salamander.. starting from the moment he had grabbed her as they ran away from the army's soldiers, he had always been helping her. And she had always been behind him, admiring him from behind. Ever since..

_It had always been that way._

"I.. Do I really deserve to be a mage of Fairy Tail? I'm so sorry, Natsu. -hic- I-I promise that I'll become stronger.. Please be there when that time comes." She wiped away her tears, smiling weakly at the sleeping dragon slayer. She bent down and placed a light kiss on his forehead, before pulling back a bit and resting her own forehead against his, getting lulled by his even breathing. Atleast he's not hurting now. He uttered a light groan, causing Lucy to open her eyes. He stared back at her, still a bit dizzy.

"Lucy.." He whispered before making a pained expression.

"Ssh.. It's okay, Natsu. I'm here. You'll be fine." She reassured him as she held his face, not moving away a bit. Natsu didn't seem to mind, and instead pulled her even closer.

"Hmm. You smell so much better up close.." He muttered absentmindedly, causing Lucy to blush and instantly pull away, but couldn't really go that far because of his arms around her.

"N-Natsu.. Are you okay?" She wondered if the potion last night is still in his system. Natsu didn't answer, still looking half asleep.

"Lucy.. I feel really weird." Natsu said in a raspy voice before scrunching up his nose. "And you're really heavy. You're getting fat."

Lucy instantly wanted to slap him. "Don't say things like that!" She bit her cheek moodily as she tried not to beat him up. Instead, she settled on hitting him on his chest. Natsu chuckles at her, before completely pulling her down on him as he pressed his face against the side of her own.

"I'm just kidding. You never weighed a lot." He whispered against her skin, causing her to gasp at the feeling. She felt him grin at the sound she made, before taking in a deep breath of her and letting it out in a contented sigh, his hands rubbing small circles on the small of her back as if to say that it's alright.

"Does it feel good?" Natsu asked as he continued to dance his hand on her back, slightly giving it a massage. Lucy couldn't help but blush. W-Why is Natsu suddenly so sweet and affectionate? She didn't complain though, and didn't move away or made any move to push him away from her. Noticing that he's allowed to do more, Natsu pulled her even more closer, grinning before pressing his face against her neck as he traced the middle of her back, causing her to shiver and hold onto him tighter. He felt her tremble against him and he chuckled a bit as he tried to comfort her by running his other hand through her hair, whispering apologies to her ear.

"Ssh.. It's okay. I'm sorry." He whispered sweetly as he apologized for making her uncomfortable earlier. She did not hit the little dragon. I mean, she almost thought that he died because of her. She doesn't want to admit it too but she actually like what he's doing. He's being so sweet and gentle with her and it's making her feel all warm inside. It must be the effect of one of those potions. He must've been drugged. Soon, his hand stopped moving and his breathing began to go even. He fell asleep.

"Natsu?" She tried, and when he didn't answer, she slowly pushed herself up, finding a bit of resistance against his firm hold. When she got a good distance from him and could see his face, she confirmed that he indeed dozed off. She blinked before smiling. "You really are unpredictable."

As if on cue, he began to glow, and Lucy also noticed the same with Happy. She rolled off him and tried to shake him awake. "Natsu? Hey, Natsu! What's happening to you?"

Of course he didn't answer, and the light kept growing brighter, forcing Lucy to cover her eyes with her arms. When the light died down, her jaw dropped.

Natsu.. Is a small kid! Literally!

She turned her head to where the exceed was and her jaw dropped even lower. Who the hell is that!? Don't tell her that's Happy!?

"W-What the hell?" Happy isn't an exceed anymore but a human blue haired little boy?! That's so.. disturbing to say the least! She could take a younger version of Natsu, mainly because he always acts like a child anyways, but a freaking human version of Happy? Without any clothes on!? No way!

"K-Kyaa! V-Virgo! C-Clothes! I need clothes!" She screamed frantically on a key and Virgo appeared. She felt so thankful that some of her magic is back. She looked at the two young boys and poofed back for some clothes their size. Lucy struggled to keep her calm, as she turned away from the disturbing human version of Happy, and turned her attention to trying to pull Natsu's -now very oversized- clothes around him more. Virgo returned and she dressed both of them up, before tending to their injuries. All the while, Lucy couldn't help but angrily kick the poor potion mage over and over, occasionally stepping on his head and cursing him for giving her all these trouble.

"Hime, do you want to punish me as well?" Virgo suddenly appeared beside her after seeing her beating up the man.

"I do not!" Lucy scolded before dismissing her and calling for Loke.

"At your service, my love." Loke said with a bow. When he finally raised his head up, and saw a little pink haired dragon slayer in her hands, a shocked expression crossed his face.

"Is that Natsu?" Loke asked surprisingly calmly and Lucy nodded as she jumped a bit to adjust the sleeping Natsu in her arms. Loke spotted the blue haired boy on the ground. He looks around 10 and is older than what Natsu is now. Loke doesn't seem to remember any Fairy Tail members that has a resemblance with him though.

"And who is that?"

"That's Happy."

"What!?"

Lucy laughed knowingly at him. "I know. Shocking, right? All of these got something to do with potions. So could you help me carry them for now?" Lucy said as she tried hard to pull Happy to her.

Loke took Happy from her with a disturbed look. Who wouldn't be disturbed? He also took Gridardo after Lucy said that they need to bring him back to town. The townspeople were very happy of their successful mission, but was clearly displeased that they had destroyed a few establishments near the edge of the town. And so, they cut the reward to half, and followed it with the reminder that they'll send the remaining bill to their guild master, as usual. Really though, Lucy didn't notice that she had gone a bit overboard earlier and had managed to actually damage a part of the town. Now she knows how the rest of the destructive Fairy Tail means. This is her first time getting scolded by the clients because of damages that _she _had caused. Oh well, atleast the mission was a success. With only some damages and _**small **_casualties.

* * *

**Trivia: **On the original plan for this story, Sting should've appeared on the previous two chapters and Sora isn't supposed to be existing. On other versions of this chapter, Lucy had defeated the chimera alone using her god slayer magic. On another version, the chimera was never summoned and Lucy, after thinking that Natsu's dead, had defeated Gridardo by molding an ice dragon that used its breath and destroyed most of the town. On another version, after thinking that Natsu and Happy might die of a possible death potion, Lucy had gone off to her God's Force mode.

* * *

A/N: Now that I'm listing off the original plans and other versions that I wrote for this chapter, I realized that this chapter had a lot of changes! Haha! Aren't you just curious what happened if one of those versions was the one released? Well, I guess I went with the less dramatic one. The other ones were turning out to be a tear jerker when this mission is supposed to be simple.

Anyway, like our fb page **/mochimosh18** ! I'm having some fun by posting pics there lately. And I thought it would be fun to interact more with my readers!

Also, 55 Cancri A, is a real star from Cancer's constellation. It is described as the "super-metal rich star" and that's where I derived Cancer's attack. Check out Cancer's look at the page too.

Did I answer all questions? Feel free to ask and tell me anything.

Leave a review!


End file.
